Bad at Love
by Nova of the Stars
Summary: It's the summer after Lilly Kane's murder and Veronica finds herself at odds with her former friends. One evening changes everything for her when she's leaving her father's office only to find Eli Navarro and his gang waiting for her. What can blossom between two people feeling the loss of the same person?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First time in a long time that I've written any fanfiction and uploaded it, it's been at least a year. I know there's one pov change that wasn't intentional and any spelling errors or grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you guys like it.**

After Lilly Kane was murdered Veronica's life was turned upside down and she knew why. Her father was the sheriff and he was sure that the Kane's were involved in some way at the very least and he was determined to prove it which didn't make it easy on his family. It seemed like most of the town felt that the Kane's had no part of it and that Sheriff Mars was making a big mistake, so big in fact that they had an emergency election and he was replaced by former deputy now Sheriff Lamb. Veronica's family under scrutiny not only with the residents of Neptune but also with the people she thought were friends.

She spent the rest of the school year, a few weeks at most, putting up with the snide comments and anything else the students of Neptune High wanted to throw at her. She didn't care what they said because she would always stand by her father, she believed him and she wanted justice for her best friend. That's why when she heard about Shelly Pomroy's party Veronica decided to go, not to torment herself but to show her former friends that what they were saying wasn't going to bother her. She'd planned on staying for a few hours before heading back to her house, well apartment, but that didn't happen. It was all fuzzy though, all she remembered was being handed a drink though she wished she knew who had handed it to her. After that she didn't know what happened all she knew was she woke up in one of the rooms in Shelly Pomroy's house with her underwear on the floor.

Reporting it to the sheriff hadn't gotten her anywhere in fact it got a good laugh out of Lamb and her being shooed away as if she was making it up. After that she hadn't really told anyone though it didn't seem like it stayed that way. Shelly's party was for the end of the school year which meant that she was doomed to spend the summer alone while her former friends spread rumors about her. She'd ignored the comments when she saw the 09ers but what she couldn't ignore was the group of PCHers that were waiting for her when she was leaving her dad's PI office, the office where she helped her father with his detective agency.

That particular summer day had been rather uneventful up until this point and she couldn't think of anything she had done to piss of the local biker gang but here they were anyway. Her car was surrounded and all she had to defend herself with was her stun gun though she had a feeling one stun gun was going scare them off. Everyone else seemed scared of them but she knew that it was the 09ers that were the real threat, at least that's what she thought after everything they did to her though it didn't mean she wasn't scared of the PCHers and lucky for them she didn't have Backup with her.

With a deep breath she finished locking the the outside door since she was the last to leave before walking over to where her car was, not that she would be able to actually get in it. Her blue eyes were on the leader, Eli Navarro better known as Weevil as she approached, ignoring the cat calls some of his buddies were giving her. "What do I owe the pleasure of having the PCHers waiting for me? Have you been stealing Lambs hubcaps again?" she teased, trying to make this seem less serious than it really was. Veronica knew that her father was going to flip when he heard that the PCHers had been here after he left. Her blue eyes watched as a smirk crossed Weevil's face at her words, her hand slipping into her bag to get her stun gun ready just in case they wanted a fight.

"See I thought about it but didn't feel like disrupting his date with his tv. Nah I'd rather be here, trying to figure out if we can get away with this...car if you can call it that," Eli retorted though he had been thinking about it. The LeBaron that they surrounded had once been a nice car but now it was marred with lines that spelled out the word 'slut' among others. It had been Felix who had come to him and all the rest of the PCHers one day with the rumors that were being said about the blonde. After a few laughs Eli had decided that he wanted to see what was really up with her and now he knew that she was being messed with.

"Lucky me, not only are the 09ers making my life miserable by vandalizing it but they've hired the PCHers to steal it," she sighed and glared at the males that were smirking though they looked rather confused. Part of Veronica hoped that Eli had been joking, that they weren't going to steal her car, she didn't want her dad following her around more than he seemed too.

"It's like you don't even know me at all, V. You really think I'd steal your car because some rich boys paid me? No offense but this car isn't worth it besides you haven't done anything to piss me off. Nah I'm here because a little birdie told me something interesting about you," he smirked again.

"Well if it's about me it's probably true, especially if the 09ers are saying it." She had paled visibly and her voice lacked the sarcasm it normally had. She didn't like what he'd just said or the fact that he, and his gang, were now smirking at her. Veronica also caught how some of them were looking her up and down.

Her blue eyes watched Eli climb off his bike and move towards her, Felix in tow before he turned and the other just stood there. She watched as he walked closer to her then passed her to a spot far enough away for the rest of the PCHers to pretend they didn't hear anything but close enough in case he needed them. "What Weevil? What's so important you had to wait for me with your buddies?" she asked, rather annoyed by the whole ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter two. I don't have anyone reading these before hand so any mistakes with grammar, spelling, and the like are mine. I'm not going to promise daily updates but I'll update this story as often as I can. The rating is for later chapters.**

Eli's dark eyes watched the blonde, he'd seen her change since Lilly's death but he really couldn't blame her. The town was divided but he knew where she stood and he knew where he when it came to the murder of Lilly Kane but he also knew he couldn't do anything just yet because like everyone else he really didn't know who did it. All he did know was that Veronica was the subject of viscous rumors and harassment by their classmates which he didn't think she deserved.

"Heard you did everyone at Shelly Pomroy's party, among other things. Just came by to see if it's true or to see if I need to beat someone up."

"That's all I need, Weevil, you and the PCHers beating up the 09ers because of some rumors and harassment for picking my dad over my ex-boyfriends family. Can I go or do you want to see how far I'll let you go?" she snapped, her normal humor gone.

He could tell that she wasn't too happy with him now that he'd brought up the rumors but he wasn't going to just drop it. Eli knew that there had to be more too it than she chose her father over her former friends but it just showed him that the blonde was better off without them. Looking over at her car he thought quickly and decided on something.

"How about you just let me fix your car so you don't have drive around with 'slut' keyed into the side?" It was more of a statement than it was a question but he wasn't trying to piss her off either. Eli wanted to keep Veronica Mars on neutral ground with the PCHers at the very least, right now he didn't know where they stood but he knew that she could probably use someone who wasn't against her.

"Fine, how much will it cost me?" She all but snapped at him.

"Nothing, someone's gotta have your back, besides don't think the sheriff appreciates seeing that in your car," he nodded to where the words were on her car.

"No I'm pretty sure the sheriff doesn't care that or he's enjoying the show. He'd probably look the other way if you really did want to steal it." Of course she knew that he meant her father but her father wasn't the sheriff anymore that belonged to Don Lamb who was incompetent at best.

Eli raised an eyebrow before he realized Veronica was talking about Sheriff Lamb not her father, Sheriff Mars who was the only person Eli respected enough to call sheriff. That was one thing Eli wasn't going to change plus he knew how protective the man was over his daughter. The gang leader had seen that over the years, whenever he was brought in Sheriff Mars made sure that Veronica wasn't going to be harassed by him or his boys but he also knew that the blonde could take care of herself.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Eli shook his head and looked at the girl before glancing over to his boys who looked rather bored and slightly annoyed that they were lingering here when they could be doing something else more productive with their time. Frankly he didn't care what they thought he was the one that made the decisions and this was something he needed to get straightened out.

"I meant your father but next time Lamb decides to pick me on something I'll let him know you think of him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to find out his favorite blonde mentioned him," he teased with a smirk. "Now about those rumors," his tone turned darker, more serious as he thought about what he'd been hearing from the 09ers and his boys. He wondered if she had heard the rumors and was just playing tough so she wouldn't have to deal with them. The fact that she'd chosen to try and deter him and the gang from beating up the 09ers made him think that they weren't true but also made him wonder if there wasn't some sinister truth to them.

"What about them?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Is any part of it true? You don't really come across as the kind of girl to go to a party and mess around with the guys there," he stated with a tilt of his head.

"I'd tell you but the only things I really remember is going to prove that what they were doing wasn't bothering me, getting handed a drink from someone I didn't see and then waking up the next morning in a spare room," she explained in an annoyed tone with an unreadable expression on her face.

He didn't say anything in reply just took in what she had just said and filed it away for later. He didn't want to push it but he had a feeling nothing good came of that party and that something had happened that she didn't want to talk about. One way or another he was going to get down to the truth whether she liked it or not. Someone had to look out for the girl and if her former friends weren't going to do it he was going to do it.

"Is that all you came here to do? Ask about some stupid rumors and offer to fix my car? I mean the office is empty I'm sure it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes right?" she replied with a roll of her eyes, earning a laugh from the PCHers and a glare from their leader.

"I mean if you want to find out for yourself then by all means lead the way. I'd be more than happy to show you how long it really takes and give that fine body a lesson from a real man," he replied, earning him support from his boys. Eli could see the blush rise on her cheeks as she heard him and the rest of the gang in response. Leaning towards her he was surprised that she didn't move away or taser him or something what with his lips close to her ear. "Come on V, just let me help," he purred into her ear. Of course he meant her car but he wasn't going to specify.

A shiver ran up her spine as she felt his breath on her ear and he knew he had gotten the reaction he wanted. Pulling away he smirked down at her before looking to his boys, formulating a plan. "My uncle has a body shop on the high way, stop by in the morning, I'll let him know you'll be coming. Just none of that spy shit okay? I'm doing this to help you not end up in juvie because you decided you had to be nosy," he said in a tone low enough for her to hear but not his gang.

"You got it, no cameras or spy toys just me, my car, and Backup. Now can you guys move so I can head home?" she asked with a smile her face.

"Sure but I'll make sure you get there safe," he muttered to her as his eyes met with Felix but he spoke to all his boys.. "Head to the warehouse, I'll be there once I see our favorite blonde makes it home safe and sound." Turning his attention back to the petite blonde as his boys took off with a loud roar of their bikes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm trying my best to make these flow nicely and I just hope that all of you like it. Anyway happy reading!**

Before she knew it Veronica was in her car with Eli in tow. Despite his nickname he thought he deserved to be called by his actual name, at least some of the time. She never really thought the nickname fit him since she didn't think that he was a type of bug but that wasn't something she cared to share with him or anyone else right now. The other thing that occupied her mind was that for some reason the leader of the PCHers thought that he needed to escort her home and fix her car. If she didn't know any better it would seem that the male felt responsible but she didn't know him that well and she knew the damage done was courtesy of the 09ers not the PCHers.

The blonde knew as she drove her LeBaron to her apartment that this wasn't the PCHers style. No if they had a bone to pick with someone they had a tendency to tape them to the flagpole or worse and everyone knew it. They weren't the kids to cross if you were looking for an adrenaline rush they were the ones to cross if you wanted to be taught some sort of lesson. One thing the blonde knew was that they didn't help anyone they considered an 09er and she could have sworn that she had been considered one.

Pulling up to the apartment she parked in her usual spot and once she turned her car off she got out as he pulled his helmet off and got off his bike. Her blue eyes watched him carefully as he ambled over to her which made it hard for her to keep from looking him up and down once. She'd never let herself look at him for too long as if she would somehow become one of them but now that didn't seem like such a bad thing. Having people fear her because of what she could do to them rather than what her reputation was.

"So is this home? I would hate to leave you unprotected just because you're scared to let me see where you really live because you don't want me to break in or something," he stated as he crossed his, dark eyes locked on her small frame.

"You're the least of my worries besides if you were going to try it you'd have to get past Backup," she shrugged.

"Backup?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can take Wallace any day."

Veronica laughed as she looked at the male before shaking her head before moving to stairs that would lead to her apartment. She knew that curiosity would get the best of him since she hadn't actually bothered to tell him he was right. Walking up the stairs she heard his boots on the stairs behind her and had to wonder if he thought he needed to check that none of the big bad 09ers had left her presents or decided to vandalize her apartment which she knew they had to be stupid to even think about doing. Once at the top of the stairs she walked to her apartment and unlocked the door before stepping inside and leaving the door open so Eli could enter.

It wasn't long before the brown pitbull trotted out of her room with a friendly wag of his tail before barking and growling at the unfamiliar male behind her.

"Backup..." she sighed as she turned to Eli only to laugh because he looked like he was scared of the dog. When the dog growled again she looked at him and sighed. "Backup be cool. Don't worry about him he's just over protective but that's why dad's okay leaving me alone when he's tracking people. Backup won't allow just anyone in so I'm pretty sure I'm safe. Wallace on the other hand, I'd rather he didn't cross you guys again because I'm pretty sure there's something worse than being taped to the flagpole as punishment for pissing off the PCH Bike Club."

"Well you don't need worry about us messing with you, your apartment, or Backup but at least now I know once you're home you're safe. Well from anyone trying to mess with you but maybe not from wandering eyes," he smirked. Of course he looked her up and down, how could he not?

As Veronica watched his dark eyes she couldn't help but to wonder what exactly he was thinking about. She could take a guess but she didn't really want to think about his comment about wandering eyes as well as his the fact that he decided to give her a once over.

"You can try that but wandering hands and you might wind up losing one of them," she smirked. She was trying to pretend that nothing had happened, that what had didn't effect her as much as it did. The last thing she needed was Eli deciding she needed to be protected by the big bad 09ers because she didn't want her dad to figure it out. After what happened to Lilly she knew that he would find anyone that wasn't him or Backup suspicious and ask far too many questions that she didn't care to answer right now.

"If that's how you want to play it, V, then I'll take my chances." The smirk that crossed his lips made her think of a predator but she wasn't too scared of him.

No one that wanted to hurt her would offer to fix her car or be scared of her dog but she wasn't going to let her guard up around him just yet. For all she knew this was just a game he was playing to get her to trust him then when she least expected it he and his boys would strike. To put it plain and simple she didn't trust him at his word. Sure she wanted too but after everything that had happened she couldn't.

"Just don't complain when I get my taser our and you're the victim. I mean I don't know who you think I am but I certainly need a little more than just that bad boy look and attitude to get me to change my mind about the taser." A smirk covered her lips as she spoke of course she was just playing but she didn't want to get weird on him. Veronica didn't want him to get any more suspicious than she was sure he already was and she really didn't need him trying to help her.

"Alright but here," he stated before grabbing a pen and paper and jotting his number down. "You need anything call or text, night or day and I'll be here. Now are are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

She took the paper from him and nodded at his question. "I mean if you're that worried you can always call and make sure or stay, I'm sure Backup would love the company."

"Well I would V but I have business to take care of. I'll see you in the morning, don't forget otherwise I'll be forced to send Felix and Hector to come get you and I don't think anyone wants that to happen. Bring Backup if you want I'm sure my uncle Angel won't mind." A smile on his lips, Eli turned towards the door.

"I won't forget Eli, promise," she smiled. "Can you lock the door? Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Needed something to take my mind of irl stuff so why not post this one a bit earlier than I normally do? Enjoy!**

That morning Eli was at his uncles body shop waiting for the blonde. Of course he had told his uncle Angel about what he was planning to do for Veronica, much to his uncles objections. He knew his uncle's issue with Eli bringing the girl here, he didn't know Veronica and she was the former sheriff's daughter, Eli knew that could be bad for all of them. He had promised his uncle that nothing bad would happen because she was coming but he wasn't so sure and all he could do was trust that she wouldn't see anything or if she did sell them out to anyone.

Of course Eli had no doubt that Veronica would do that because she needed a friend. What better friends to have than the PCHers and their leader? He didn't think that Veronica would out someone trying to help her if she didn't need too and besides that he had a back up if she was going to do that. As he waited for her to arrive he worked on one of the cars that had brought in the day before while he waited for the blonde.

"Good thing my dad isn't sheriff anymore and that I don't like the current sheriff," he heard, a laugh at the end as if it all made sense and perhaps it did. Standing he turned his attention to the blonde a smile clearly on his face as he wiped his hands on his shop suit.

"Thought you might get lost, chica. Now let's see that car and see what we can do about it hmm?" he stated as he moved towards her. "Ah brought a book but no Backup? Scared he might make friends with the local criminal element?"

"No, didn't feel like having an over protective pitbull barking at everyone. Besides he gets a little trigger happy, you know bite now ask questions later," she laughed. "Yeah, sooner rather than later please because I don't want my dad sending me around with an armed escort or worse, locking me in the house," she mumbled as she pulled the keys to her car out of her pocket and held them out to him.

Eli could see the car key but also another that he assumed was her house key as he took them from the petite blonde. With the keys in his hand he walked over to her LeBaron and shook his head. He couldn't make the anger that the words caused in him to dissipate it almost made him more angry. He could think of others who he wouldn't bat an eyelash if he saw the words on their cars but not Veronica. She'd always been somewhat of a mystery in his opinion, wearing the pastels and girly clothes with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. The rumors that followed her before had been ones of mockery about her virginity but now it was the opposite. It was as if the death of her best friend had caused a sudden and dramatic shift. She no longer came off as the innocent daughter of a sheriff. She had the air of a someone hardened by tragedy, heartbreak, and hurt. She wore darker and brighter colors. He'd heard the rumors about the taser that she carried with her and she had witty comebacks instead of the innocence of before.

Shaking is head to rid them of their current thoughts he bent down so he could get a better look at the words on the passenger side before making his way around the whole car. It would take him a couple hours but he wasn't going to complain when it meant that he would get to see her again when she came to get her car at the very least.

"Shouldn't take me more than a couple hours. You gonna hang out or do you want a ride home?" he asked once he turned to face her, away from the car.

"I'll stay if that's okay? I brought some stuff to work on for my dad as well as a book," she offered as she pulled out the book as if to show him for proof that he'd done just that.

"Alright chica hop in." And with that he got into the drivers side, his dark brown eyes watching as she climbed into the passenger side then slowly pulled it into the garage. Once in the right spot he parked it and turned the car off, leaving the keys in the ignition. "You can have a seat over there," he gestured to a chair near where the tools were sitting, at least there he knew she couldn't get into much trouble.

Picking up what the tools he would need to fix the car Eli began to work. The silence that followed between them, only filled with the sounds of the music playing through the giant open room and the voices of the other workers. Eli noticed that she was busy stuffing envelopes and once she finished he noticed that she took her book out of her bag to read.

The one thing that Eli could be happy about was that the scratches in the car were mostly superficial and all he had to do was make sure the paint matched and that's what he did. It took him longer than he had anticipated but he honestly didn't care. He was able to do something for her that it seemed no one else was willing to do.

Once he was finished he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Either you have really good selective hearing or you were completely zoned out," he chuckled. "Anyway you're ride is done, good as new, well as new as it can be anyway."

"Sorry I got a bit lost in my book. I owe you for this. Are you sure I can't pay? It's not like I can't, luxuries of working for my dad, getting paid to pay people," she teased, earning a smile from her.

"I got you. So what are your plans now that you're free of this place?" he smirked, teasing.

"Fine," she sighed. "Well I'm thinking about taking this hot PCHer out for a meal since he refuses to let me pay him, you?"

"Hot huh? Do I need to be jealous? Oh I don't know maybe just grab a sandwich from my grandmother or something," he teased, playing like he didn't know it was him.

"Jealous? No I don't think so I mean unless you want to be jealous of someone named Eli Navarro than," she trailed off as she picked her bag up and moved towards her car. "Come on, I'm sure you can take a break for food, don't want your uncle losing his best worker because of hunger."

"Nah, that guy is no threat," he smirked. Eli grabbed his wallet and phone before following her to the car.

"Any preferences?" she asked as she buckled up and turned the car on, dropping the top to enjoy the summer air.

"Nah, V you pick I'll eat anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is up a bit later than I wanted it to be but enjoy!**

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance to pick then," Veronica smiled as she backed her car out of the garage. She was careful not to hit anything in the building or outside of it, the last thing she wanted was to piss his uncle off and have him after her too.

"No complaints from me I swear, as long as it's edible I'll eat it," he smirked before moving to flip her radio to a station that didn't remind him of the 09ers who seemed to torment anyone not like them.

"Well what do you think?" Veronica smiled as she pulled up to Mama Leone's and parked her car before looked towards Eli. This was someplace that had become her favorite and she enjoyed the lasagna and she had been craving it. With her father away for the rest of the day she wasn't really inclined to just wait for him and with Eli in tow she figured this would be a good way to pay him back for fixing her car.

His dark eyes scanned the building for a long minute before he gave a non-chalant nod of his head and moved to get out of the car. "Looks good, I could go for some lasagna just don't tell my abuela, she gets a bit jealous," he laughed. It was true his grandmother did get a bit jealous but she would never say it to him.

As he spoke she got out of her car, which smelled of paint and him, and headed to the door. She wanted to hold it open for him to enter before she entered behind him. Part of her was excited to be spending lunch with him instead of Backup but she was also scared. She knew his reputation and she wasn't going to question what was true and what was just attributed to him because he was the most likely suspect. It didn't get past her that he was the leader of a motorcycle gang and that no matter what he would always be the leader of a motorcycle gang. Sure there were other people in Neptune that were scary but the PCH Bike Club was different, when he walked passed or any of his boys did people moved out of the way. She could see it now, some of her former 09er friends were in Mama Leone's and the look they had in their eyes was the look of slight fear and respect even if they didn't like him.

Veronica knew that most people didn't like him and those same people didn't like her or her father and maybe that's why she gave them a smile before turning to Eli to gauge his mood. All she could see was the icy glare he was giving the 09ers no doubt in some sort of silent warning.

"You're waitress will be right with you," the hostess said before returning to her post to seat others.

The blonde took one seat as she watched him take the other and once sitting she picked up the menu despite that she already knew what she wanted. "See anything you like?" she asked as she glanced down at the menu.

"I do," he stated as his eyes looked her up and down before he glanced at the menu and folded it back up and placing it on the table. He opened his mouth to say something else but that was when the waitress came up.

"My name's Haley and I'll be your waitress this afternoon," she smiled as her eyes glanced from Veronica to Eli. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" She was prepared with her notebook in her hands as she waited.

"I'll take an ice tea please?" Veronica smiled, menu in her hand because she was trying to decide which lasagna she wanted. This was the problem she always had and that's why her father liked to call in ahead of time and order the one she normally picked otherwise they would be there longer than needed.

"And for you?" The waitress turned her green eyes to Eli.

"Give me a lemonade. Please?" the last part added quickly as if he had forgotten that he was suppose to be polite and wasn't with his boys right now.

"I'll be right back with those." With that the waitress walked off to get the drinks from the back, no doubt with whatever she was supposed to have ready for another table. It was also then that 09ers decided to be their obnoxious selves by having Dick Casablancas come up to their table.

"Oh hey Ronnie. Long time no see! Thought I'd come over to see who you're doing today. Well that's my guess anyway. See my buddies and I have this bet, that you're his...what do they call them?" he asked in his dopey tone. "Oh right, that you're his bitch and I say that you are I mean he'd be blind if he didn't see how hot you were but some of them think that you have him under some sort of voodoo mind power that you do so well. I volunteered to come over and figure out which one it is." The grin on Dick's face was his usual one, like he was completely naive to what he'd just said about the former sheriff's daughter and the leader of the local motorcycle gang.

At his words Veronica took a breath and tried to put her game face on but hearing the snickers from the table the 09ers were sitting at damaged her pride. She'd been trying to get passed her reputation but knowing just about everyone from school and it seemed like everyone in town knew was a hard pill for her to swallow. She couldn't say anything every time she opened her mouth she could and that just made them laugh more and made her hurt just a little bit more. With tears in her eyes she looked away from Dick and tot he table.

"If you want to keep your teeth I suggest you walk away," Eli said. He didn't stand and his tone was that authoritative tone she'd heard him use with people including the PCHers.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared, paco," Dick said with his same dopey tone and smile he'd just used.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the PCHer's, she thought it was Felix who seemed to have been busing tables nearby. Of course he acted as if he wasn't paying attention but he was, Veronica knew that. She knew he wouldn't just leave Eli to deal with it because they were family. She may not know a lot about how the PCHers worked but she knew that they stuck together.

"See the way I figure is you'll be my bitch, it's not like I haven't already made you one," he commented, earning a snicker from Veronice and a smile from Felix. The blonde recalled the one time when Dick had tried to blame something on the PCHers or pissed them off, she really couldn't remember and didn't care to think about it too hard, and the next day found the blonde taped to the flagpole of the school with some bruises on his face.

"Schools not on you can't tape me to the flagpole," he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Who said anything about the flagpole? You don't want to test me rich boy. If you don't leave my girl alone you'll see what I can really do. Now why don't you and your little group just go back to your meal, just tell your 09er friends that if they don't leave her alone they won't know what hit them," the tattooed threatened, as if he was speaking to his grandmother. That's what scared her the most and no doubt Dick since she could see him pale slightly before walking over to the table with a nervous laugh.

By the time the waitress came back with their drinks and took their order Veronica felt a bit safer, a bit more at ease. "Thank you," she said after taking a sip of her ice tea. She didn't bother to bring up the my girl part, she didn't mind and part of her liked hearing him say that.

"You don't need to thank me. They don't scare me and I won't let them treat someone that way, especially when they don't deserve it," he shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Thank you Haley," he added when their food came.

"It's just that...it means a lot to have someone stand up to them. Though I am sorry you're getting drug into this war they have with me," she sighed after giving the waitress a smile in thanks for bringing the food.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I just realized I made a mistake in an earlier chapter with mentioning Wallace since I'm not planning on mentioning him in the rest of the story. I also messed up with her father's whereabouts for the first chapter. Please forgive me for those mistakes!**

"You don't need to thank me V and you're not dragging me into anything. You may not be a PCHer but it's clear that they are no friends except to each other." Eli shrugged as if it was no big deal and to him it wasn't a big deal to stand up for her. Despite his reputation and his title with the PCH he didn't like when a girl was being treated poorly, no matter what the reason. Sure he made some exceptions but those were rare and under special circumstances and he wasn't going to just sit by and let them treat her the way they were.

"It's not your fight and it's not the PCH's fight either. I don't understand why you would stand up for someone you don't really know? Especially when that person's father is the former sheriff of Neptune,"she mumbled.

His eyes watched as the blonde used her fork to play with the food in front of her. He wondered what she was really thinking and part of him hope that he handed frightened her or offended her but even if he had he didn't feel guilty about it. Eli wasn't the kind of person to just sit back and let people talk the way the 09ers did, not around him. They got away with murder while everyone else got punished to make up the difference. It bothered him and maybe that's why he had no qualms when it came to standing up to them. Even if it was only him he wouldn't have let that conversation get any farther than it had.

"That's where your wrong. I hear what they've been saying about you and it's my fight. To me it doesn't matter what your father used to do, no one deserves to have people they used to think were their friends speak about them like that. No matter what you've said about me or done to me doesn't mean I'm not going to say or do something when they do shit like that," he shrugged as he took a bite of his food. He could see Felix busing a table near where the 09ers were sitting with a displeased look on his face.

"But we've never really spoken before and I used to be part of the 09ers thanks to my rich now ex-boyfriend. It doesn't really make sense that you'd fix my car and scare them off all over a rumor about a girl you don't really know. For all I know the rumors could be partially true. I don't know why you'd give me some sort of trust or protection," she stated softly as she played with her food. She'd made more of a mess with pushing the lasagna around than she did eating it. As she sat there she glanced over to see Duncan and Logan there and that's when the feel of loss started to fill her.

"Taking a shot in the dark here but you could use a friend and I sure as hell won't do the shit those rich kids are doing to you unless you give me a really good reason. Even then I'm not going to spread the rumors that are going around about you and I'm not going to do petty shit like keying your car. That's not how I function. Besides if I didn't I know someone who would be on my ass to do so anyway," she shrugged.

All he wanted was to make her feel better, to make the pain and loss of Lilly Kane disappear. Since her death Eli had been wondering about Veronica because he knew how close they were. He always wondered if Lilly had told her best friend about her but from the petite girls reaction to him he highly doubted it. It wasn't just her reaction it was the other people that Lilly was close with as well. He knew that if Logan Echolls or her brother Duncan knew about him and Lilly he would have had a confrontation with the rich boys. Sure the sheriff had rubbed his nose in the letters he'd written to Lilly after she went running back to Logan but he would never have hurt her. Despite everything he did love her and care about her even if she didn't feel the same.

Being near Veronica filled a hole that he'd had in his heart since Lilly's death and he couldn't explain it since he really didn't know the girl. Maybe it was because he felt that he could still have a chance to protect her and do it right this time instead of failing like he did with her best friend. He never liked to label what he had with Lilly but if he had too they had both used each other for sex it was plain and simple. He'd let his feelings get in the way where she didn't want more and this time he was going to play it safe. His plan was simple, figure what was true with those rumors and befriend Veronica Mars. The gang leader had already told the PCHers not to mess with her unless they wanted to face the consequences that came with it.

"You mean an actual human friend besides Backup?" she jokingly asked.

"Yeah, well that and your old man. Not saying they aren't good friends but I doubt that Backup is allowed in certain places and I'm sure your father has other things on his plate. I'm not really taking no for an answer Blondie," he smiled at her slightly annoyed look that the decision was taken away from her.

"My dad didn't put you to this did he? I mean I know he wants me to go do things outside of the house besides work on cases but this is a little extreme even for him," she wrinkled her nose as she looked at him.

"He didn't put me up to this. Give me a bit of trust and I promise you won't regret it. Hell I'm pretty sure my abuela will be thrilled to know I'm hanging out with you sometimes instead of the boys." It was true the PCHers weren't his grandmother's first choice of friends. She knew that in a way it was unavoidable but he also knew that she had been happy and had some hope when he was hooking up with Lilly Kane. He hoped that the girl would have a good influence on him but he didn't really see what was so wrong with who he hung out with and what they did considering that his uncle Angel ran a body shop that doubled as a chop shop. To Eli it had always just felt like fate because his family was so wrapped up in the criminal elements of Neptune. Being the leader of the PCHers just felt natural to him and his grandmother never protested too much.

"I'll try, with the trust I mean, I'll try to give you a bit more trust. So far you haven't given me a reason not to trust you." It could be that her father was a PI and helping him had showed her just how awful people could be to each other. Her mother leaving made it worst then all this stuff with Lilly and her former friends had made her question if trusting someone was worth it.

"That's all I'm asking, V. I'm going to try and keep it from giving you a reason to not trust me," he muttered as he finished his plate and his lemonade.

He watched a smile cross her face as she finished with her plate and the waitress came with their ticket which she quickly grabbed so he couldn't see it and try and pay. Pulling out her wallet she pulled out not only the money to cover their bill but also enough to leave the appropriate tip. It was only then that her blue eyes met his brown ones and a smile crossed her lips.

"Are you ready to head out?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, lets go chica."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hope that you all are enjoying this story!**

Veronica watched as Eli stood from his seat and waited for her. Thankfully as they'd been eating the 09ers had left and she wouldn't have to worry about walking past them to get to the door. She didn't see Felix either but guessed he was in the back. Standing from her own seat she moved to hand the bill and tip to the waitress and told her to keep the change. Pulling her bag on her shoulder she started towards the door with the tattooed biker in tow.

She could feel him behind her, the intimidation factor something she was currently thankful for. Without the muscle she wondered if the Dick and the others would have stayed to harass her when she left. It was something that she didn't want to think about as she headed towards the door only to have Felix stop her. It was clear that he wanted to speak with Eli so she stood to the side and let them speak, assuming that it was PCH business and not meant for her until she heard her name.

"I was totally not listening I swear," she said instantly as if that was the question asked.

"You're one of the few outsiders that I'm not going to worry about hearing PCH business but this isn't about that V. Seems your ex-friends are waiting for us to leave. Guess he spotted them on his break and figured we would need some back up, he called the cavalry," a smirk on his face.

The words about him not worrying about her knowing about his business gave her some comfort but it was the rest that was causing her to worry. She knew that they would be okay because when it came to the PCHers verses the 09ers her money was on the motorcycle gang. Sure the 09ers liked to think that they could fight but in reality she didn't think they could. Their form of fighting wasn't typical fighting it was often whatever they thought their money could buy and tormenting whoever it was that they thought crossed them. All she could do was nod because no matter what she said she didn't think she had much influence with Eli and his boys.

"Stay here with Felix while I sort out what's going on. Felix, you stay here with here, no one gets through to her got it?" he stated and in an instant she was left there with Felix while she watched Eli walk through the door and into a situation that wasn't his.

"Lets go sit for a minute, blondie," came the other boy's voice as he ushered her to a table out of veiw of the door.

"This isn't your fight, it's nothing that should have the PCHers involved, it's mine and Eli shouldn't get all of you involved. I know how well the two groups get together and I don't want any of you in prison because of me," she mumbled as she sat down with Felix while he kept glancing both at his phone and towards the door.

"Maybe it wasn't but it is now. The moment he fixed your car made it our fight and Weevil knew that. Do you really think they wouldn't take notice that you're hanging out with PCH leader and that you're car doesn't have anything keyed into it?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow. His dark eyes scanning the door to see what was going on with Eli, the PCHers, and the 09ers. So far it seemed that there wasn't a lot going on besides some talking, though he was sure it wasn't going to say that way for too long. The 09ers had a tendency to put their foot in their mouths.

"I was hoping they wouldn't since I don't really hang out with them anymore. What I do, who I hang out with, and what those people do is none of their concern anymore. They made it clear what they think of me so why should the 09ers pick fights with the PCHers because of me. I guess they feel if they don't want me why should you guys want me around which I kind of wonder myself but for a different reason," she explained in on breath. When she got nervous she tended to speak quickly and right now she was nervous, not for Duncan or any of her former 09er friends but for Eli and the PCHers.

Of course Veronica knew that they could handle themselves but she also knew that Logan liked to play dirty. If he didn't like someone he hand a tendency to use his money and influence with his friends and others to his advantage. She worried that he would try and pull something with Eli especially since Lilly's death. Before her best friend had been murdered Lilly and Logan were on a break because she'd told Lilly that she'd seen Logan kissing someone else. Of course Logan blamed her and she was sure that was part of why he and the others were doing this to him. She was sure that was where the rumors were coming from and that it was just a way for them to humiliate her and unfortunately it was working. Not only was she humiliated but she'd had to try and explain to her father why her former friends were doing this too her and keep him from taking matters into his own hands luckily though he hadn't heard most of the rumors.

"Just because they don't want you and you're dad's a PI _and_ the former sheriff doesn't mean we don't want you around either. We won't just sit there and let them do what they're doing to you without some sort of consequences. They weren't the only ones that lost someone when Lilly Kane was murdered, you did too," Felix said as he heard a car screech away followed by the rev of some motorcycles as they took off as well. The ding of the bell above the door caused them both to look up only to see Eli walking towards them, a smug grin covering his face.

"You ready to go, chica?" Eli asked once he reached the table. An unanswered communication passed between the two males before Felix stood and got back to work to finish his shift. Once Felix was gone though he turned back to Veronica to wait for he answer.

"Yeah, back to the shop right?" she asked, wanting to make sure she was taking him to the right place and not someplace he didn't want to go to.

"Yeah. Have to finish my shift unless I want my uncle on my ass about ditching at lunch. Unlike school he actually does scare me but don't tell my boys that," he laughed.

She smiled, the first smile in a while that wasn't forced or a put on for her father. Part of her wanted to ask if he wanted to hang out later but she didn't think she should she thought he would probably be busy.

"You don't have to worry about that getting back to the boys. I'd ask what happened with the 09ers but I don't really want to know, as long as the PCHers are okay I don't care." She stood up from the table and moved to exit the building and head towards her car.

"So I don't get an invite to hang after chasing the big bad 09ers away?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I apologize if this chapter isn't as good I got a sudden energy drop and the need for a nap as I was typing this.**

Eli smirked at the look that crossed the blonde's face after she processed his words. He was walking next to her and exited the restaurant. He was kidding but he wasn't going to tell her that at least not until she said something. Of course he knew that hanging with her wasn't something she should want or something he needed. He knew his own reputation and he knew hers but it was easy for him to be protective without thinking he was getting attached. Those were the thoughts running through his mind as he slipped into her car.

"W-well I mean I just thought you would be busy with you boys," she mumbled softly as she backed out of the parking space and started to drive in the directions of his uncle's shop.

"I'm just messing with you, I do have plans with the club after work," he smirked as his dark eyes glanced at Veronica.

At his answer he could have swore that he saw something like disappointment cross her face. Sure he wanted to hang out with her, she was the only person close to Lilly that wasn't someone he wanted to beat up. There was part of him that wanted to keep Veronica close as a way to keep Lilly with him. No one besides the police and the school councilor knew that he had been with Lilly and he wasn't going to tell Veronica. He didn't know how she would react and even though the 09ers made it clear that she wasn't one of them anymore he knew that it may not be safe to tell her.

Girls like Lilly Kane and Veronica Mars shouldn't be connected to someone like Eli "Weevil" Navarro and Lilly had made sure no one that was anyone knew she was connected to him. He was coming to terms with that it was her murder that he wasn't okay with. The fact that someone could murder her as a way to get to her family didn't sit well with him but maybe that was because his own sense of payback or justice was to give it to the person not someone connected to that person but that wasn't for him to ponder since he wasn't the police and he couldn't do more for Lilly than mourn her. Letting himself be pulled from his thoughts he turned his attention back to the blonde in the driver's seat.

"Oh," was all she said softly as she stopped at a stop light and sighed.

"Don't look so disappointed, you don't want to be hanging out with me or the boys. You're too nice of a girl to want to be around us though I'm sure my abuela would love to meet you and she's not going to draw you into the criminal side of Neptune." He wasn't sure if he was truly offering or if he was just joking but he wasn't going to take it back now.

"She would? I mean my dad's coming home late tonight but I wouldn't mind meeting your grandmother. Besides I don't want to put her out and what about Chardo or your uncle Angel?" she asked quickly.

He could see the wheels turning in her head as she pondered everything and her options, pondered if this was really an offer to hang out or if he was just joking again. "She would. I wouldn't say it if she wouldn't." And it was true that he wouldn't have said it unless he meant it though he wasn't sure why he'd said it. Maybe it was what had just happened outside of Mama Leone's and what Logan had said that made him want to keep Veronica close until he knew her father was going to be home. Maybe that's why he had asked Hector to keep an eye on her. He knew there was no maybe about it that was why but he would never tell her anything. He never would tell her what Logan had said and he'd never admit that he was worried for her safety.

It was easy for him to hid this from her because it was for her own good at least that's what he thought. He was worried that what happened to Lilly would happen to her but instead of the man that had been arrested it would be Logan or one of his rich boy friends and they'd get away with it because of their money and ability to buy off the sheriff. He didn't want to leave her alone and have something happen he already did that with Lilly. He'd been mad at Lilly for running back to Logan after she promised she wouldn't and after everything the male had done to her.

"Okay well let me know a day and a time and I'd love to meet her," she smiled as pulled onto the road that led to the shop.

"What about after I get off this evening? I'll call and let her know that I'm bringing someone over so she can set another plate, better than sitting at home with your dog in that empty apartment," he shrugged as he looked over at her, seeing a smile on her face before his eyes turned to see the shop in the distance. After a few moments he let out a sigh and glanced at her. "Stop thinking about it so hard and just say yes. What else are you going to do this evening?"

"Okay okay okay I'll come over but I want to bring something. I can make some mean cookies by then all I need to know is if anyone has allergies to anything and don't you say no, I won't be a last minute guest without bringing something," she replied in a resigned tone.

"No allergies unless you count school which is thankfully not on right now. Just don't say I didn't warn you she'll probably tell you you didn't have too and you're not last minute. Felix will be last minute and he invites himself," he smirked. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay well cookies it is and I won't let her tell me I can't because they'll already be made," she smiled triumphantly before turning into the shop and pulling to a stop so he could get out. "I'll see you at six, Eli."

Once the care was at a complete stop Eli got out and was about to turn to give her a wave when he heard his actual name. It was rare when it heard it from anyone other than teachers and his grandmother but here she was calling him by it. "Don't forget," he smirked as she turned, hearing her car start to drive away as he pulled his phone out to call his grandmother to let her know that he was bringing a friend with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for all the kind words on this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this but I'm also happy to see that you guys are enjoying this as well.**

Once she got home Veronica made herself busy making cookies, she was in a chocolate chip mood and so that's what she was making, chocolate chip cookies to be exact. Of course she didn't really know what the Navarro's liked when it came to cookies and chocolate chip seemed like a safe choice as most people she knew liked them to some degree. After she'd made a good batch of them she packaged them up in a box she'd made courtesy of pep squad though it was more for the Navarro's instead of for spirit week which wouldn't be happening since it was summer and school wasn't on right now. She then took a shower and got ready, though it wasn't a date she still wanted to look nice. Of course she left some bookies in the jar for her dad should he come home early and she wasn't back yet, along with a note of course explaining that she was hanging out with a friend.

Veronica was smart enough to not mention that her friend was Eli "Weevil" Navarro. She knew her father wouldn't approve but she didn't care because he had been kind to her and had helped her with her car. Her father of course would probably bring up that the boy had been in and out of juvie as well as the sheriff's office since he was twelve at least but that didn't matter to Veronica. Sure she was kind of scared of the male still but the last few days had showed her a side of him that she didn't think her father ever got to see.

Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a dress that wasn't too dressy but looked nice and put it on then did her makeup so that she looked like her normal self and then put on her shoes, a pair of wedges. She put on a light summer cardigan and then finished up by putting her wallet in a small handbag, grabbing her phone, and feeding Backup. By the time she was done she heard a knock on her door and sigh of relief washed over her as she walked over to answer it.

"You clean up nice chica," he smirked as he looked her up and down. "Need me to grab anything? I know you mentioned cookies so I borrowed by abuela's car, didn't think they would survive on my bike and I don't ant Mr. Taser used on me because the cookies got destroyed."

"Thanks but it's really nothing just want to make sure I have a chance of her actually liking me," she smiled confidently as she took note that he did seem to have cleaned up a bit but he still looked like he was ready for a fight or to head out with his boys to cause some trouble. She had to admit that even now he did look really nice. "Well I wouldn't take Mr. Taser to you either way but I think the car was a good decision since I don't want my dress to get dirty on the back of your motorcycle." Walking over to where the box of cookies were sitting she grabbed them and smiled.

"You shouldn't really worry about that but if you think you need to doll yourself up for her to like you you're barking up the wrong tree. She's not like the parents in the 09 zip," he said with a smile. "Ready?"

"Of course, lets get going before I make us late. I know if we linger Backup's going to want to play or go for a walk and I really don't think that would make for a good first impression," she laughed. Veronica followed Eli to the door and out of the apartment, locking up and then walking down the stairs to where he parked. When she got to the car she noted that he was holding the door open and she slipped in, buckling up and placing the box of cookies on her lap. "Thanks," she smiled before he close the door and got in himself.

"You need to stop worrying about her not liking for one reason or another," he stated flatly as he started the car. "She's not going to look down at you because you're not wearing some designer dress. She's not like the people you used to run with, unlike them she doesn't care what zip you're from. All she really cares about is who you are deep down, trust me I know better than anyone what she's like." A smile appeared on his lips as he pulled out of the parking spot and then onto the road.

It wasn't a long drive and honestly she felt a sense of relief and some of the pressure to impress his grandmother life. Even though he was quickly becoming someone that she liked to spend time with she was used to Celeste Kane's comments and the way she would look at her. Veronica never could figure out what she had done to the woman but she knew she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Duncan had broken up with her weeks before Lilly was murdered and she hadn't seen him since and she was trying to pretend that she had never known Duncan or his other friends. Eli on the other hand was someone scary and she had been scared of him in the past but now that she was spending time with him she was seeing some side of him. Even if it was just a little bit of that side she liked that side of him and what he did for her made that scary part of him less scary. Sure he would always be the leader of a motorcycle gang but she wasn't going to let that stop her from being friends with him.

As he drove them to his house she took in the neighborhood, sure it wasn't the nicest part of town but looking at it now she could see the charm and that it wasn't a place to be scared of. A smile appeared on her face as she glanced back over at him and watched him focus on the road.

"You know Lilly would have been telling me to get all sorts of pictures and want every detail if she were still..." she trialed off sadly. "But anyway she would be eating this up."

"She never did strike me as the girl who played by the rules. We're almost there by the way," he added.

"Trust me she wasn't she was always doing something to get on Celeste's skin. She liked to leave random guys names and numbers for her mom to find just see her reaction," Veronica said, noting that Eli was starting to pull up to a house and parked in the driveway before stopping the car.

"This is it, you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she smiled before moving to get out of the car with the box of cookies in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Seeing that all of you are enjoying this gives me all the feels! You all are so amazing! Thank you so much!**

Eli was glad that they were there, he didn't know if he could keep it together when she started to talk about Lilly. Part of him wondered if maybe he should tell her but he didn't think he wanted her to know just yet. He'd been Lilly's dirty little secret but he didn't think he was the only one she was keeping from her friends and family. That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less when she went running back to Logan because she was someone he could have loved. Knowing that he was her secret though made him want to keep it to himself for as long as possible because he didn't want to see the pity or the laughs that could come from her best friend.

It had hit him hard but what was worse was feeling as if he couldn't talk to anyone about what his was feeling after the murder. He hadn't told his family or his boys, well except for Felix but he wasn't really someone that Felix thought would be down for a heart to heart which may or may not include tears. He'd kept how he felt about it close to himself as best he could despite the fact that he wanted to make the man who killed her pay with the kind of justice he was used to dealing out.

Maybe that was why he'd put his mind to protecting Veronica, it was a way to be close to someone else who loved Lilly and knew her better than he did but also a way to try and change the past. He couldn't really say for sure but it had been the rumors that had made his mind up for him. As much as he still considered her an 09er by association he knew that she wasn't otherwise they wouldn't let the rumors circulate. He'd seen how the 09ers functioned first hand, saw how they treated people that they thought had betrayed them. They ostracized that person and didn't bother to keep from spreading rumors and that's exactly what they had done to Veronica. He had watched it from afar, watched as they turned on her for choosing her own father over her ex-boyfriend's family.

He watched as they slashed her tires, wrote nasty slurs on her locker with spray paint, along with other things but he'd also seen how Norris Clayton had stood up for her though the 09ers were wise enough to leave her alone when the other male was around. He wasn't sure if the other had a crush on the blonde but he knew that Norris was one of the guys that had a reputation but in reality he was more of an outsider who was disenchanted by life in Neptune but part of Eli knew that it was a good thing that Veronica had Norris on her side.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind he focused on the present and blonde that walked next to him to the door of his grandmother's house with her box full of cookies. Eli fumbled with the house key, if he didn't know any better he would think he was nervous. A small giggle made it's way to his ears as he finally got the door unlocked, his dark eyes glaring at her.

"I'm sorry but seeing big bad Weevil Navarro fumbling with his keys is something I never thought I would live to see," she smiled as another giggle left her mouth much to his displeasure.

"Keep that up and I can make sure you starve," he teased. Of course he wasn't going to do that he just wanted to tease her and seeing the shock on her face was worth it.

"You wouldn't dare," she gasped, her blue eyes big as she looked at him.

"I'm just playing with you do you really think my abuela would let you starve because you laughed at me?" he asked as he pulled the door open and moved to let her in. "After you."

"She's more sensible then, but I guess she would be seeing that she's your grandmother," she smiled as she walked past him into the house and then stopped to try and find someplace to set the box of cookies down.

Of course Eli lingered at the door for a moment too long in order to check her out, he may want to protect her but he still had eyes and he wasn't going to deny that she was hot. Taking his leather jacket off he placed it on a coat hanger near the door and smiled as the smell of the food hit him.

"Mijo is that you?" he heard the voice call from the other room before seeing the older woman that he adored.

"It's me," he called as he spotted Chardo in the living room with his niece and nephews. He didn't really want to have to deal with him right now but he knew he would when the male turned and gave him a questioning looked to which Eli just shook his head to by himself some time.

Leticia Navarro came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel that she then placed on the table, a smile on her face as he watched her turn towards Veronica then back to him. "Is this her?"

"Yeah, abuela, this is Veronica. Veronica this is my abuela Leticia," he said leaving last names out of it. Of course he'd already told her that she was a Mars but he hoped his grandmother wouldn't hold that against her. He knew she had been excited at the mention that he was bringing a girl home for dinner but he didn't know how to read her voice when he'd told her the girls abuela gave him a guarded smile and turned to Veronica to give her one as well before walking over to the blonde.

"You can call me Letty, all of his friends do. What do you have there?" she asked as she waived Eli to the living room.

He knew he was hovering and he didn't want to impose, didn't want to show that he was nervous about what she was going to ask the girl so instead Eli walked into the living room where Chardo and the other's were sitting.

"You got a thing for her don't you?" Chardo asked and all he could do was glare at him. "Then why is she here and why do you insist on saving her ass from the 09ers. Man her father arrested you how many times?"

"That's none of your business and considering that her former friends are tormenting her I think she could use a friend, you know considering that her best friend was murdered and her 09er buddies have been spreading rumors about her," he said in his calm voice.

"You're the boss," Chardo mumbled as he turned back to the game he was playing.

A sigh escaped Eli's lips as he watched his cousin, it wasn't like he wasn't wrong but he also was pulled to Veronica in a way he hadn't been before. Lilly had just been a fascination and something of an obsession especially when he realized that she was just using him. Veronica was different and now that he thought about it, now that Chardo had pointed it out there was no denying that he was drawn to her as more than the bad boy that felt the need to protect her or one that needed a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the code that got posted. I'm not sure why it keeps doing hat.**

"Chocolate chip cookies, I wasn't sure what everyone liked and figured that chocolate chip was the safest choice," Veronica offered in response, a smile on her face. Veronica thought his grandmother was adorable and she seemed nice she just hoped that she would like her. The last thing she wanted was another situation like she had with the Kanes, anytime she had been over to hang out with Lilly and her brother Duncan she found Celeste making some comment. Deep down she knew that the woman didn't like her and she never did really know why despite what Lilly had told her once but ultimately Celeste got her wish. Veronica pushed that from her mind because Letty wasn't Celeste and she as hoping she wouldn't hate her for some unknown reason.

A smile spread on the older woman's face as she moved to take the box from Veronica and placed it on the counter. "Those are Eli's favorite but don't tell him I told you that," she smiled. "I'm almost finished why don't you make yourself at home while I finish up, join the boys in their video game."

"I'd rather help you if that's okay. I can set the table or anything you need help with I promise I won't mess anything up," she smiled. Veronica walked to the coat rack and hung her purse on the same hook as Eli's coat, figuring it would be better than taking up one hanger for just her purse before walking back.

"Why don't you set the table and perhaps set out some drinks? The plates are in the cupboard near the fridge, glasses in the one next to it, and silverware are in the drawer below. I usually set out enough for each chair just in case Felix or one of the others drops buy unexpectedly," Letty smiled as she turned back to the stove to finish up the food.

"Of course," she smiled as she looked at the older woman. It wasn't really something she was used too, being welcomed by a friend's family. Letty seemed like a tough woman but also kind and loving. Veronica wondered if she knew what the boy's were up to and involved in but part of had a feeling that Letty did. As she gathered the plates, silverware, and glasses Veronica thought about how she'd ended up here and what led to this. She sat everything on the table before setting the table and making sure it all looked the same.

"You're father knows you're here, yes?" Letty asked, glancing back at Veronica for a moment and smiling at her and the sight of the table before turning back to finish up with the meal and the stove.

"Well he's out of town on business but I did leave him a note so he wouldn't worry in case he got home earlier than expected. I didn't want to bother him while he was working," Veronica mentioned. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by Eli it was that she knew how her father felt about him and the PCHers and she hadn't wanted to get into an argument with the former sheriff about hanging out with a boy with the criminal element.

Veronica could see a smile on the woman's face and was glad when she didn't ask more when it came to her father. She was sure Letty knew about her father not to mention had met him several times in the past when he was still sheriff. "Can I help you plate anything or move anything to the table?" she asked.

"Why don't you go see what Chardo and Eli are up to? I'm almost finished and the last thing I want is for the guest to be doing work," she smiled and proceeded to shoo the blonde out of the kitchen and towards the living room where Chardo was playing a game and Eli was watching on.

"Don't tell me he beat you already and you gave up," she teased as she moved to sit on the couch next to Eli, legs crossed at the knee.

"Nah, I didn't want to embarrass him in front of you so I figured he could play the game solo and try and impress you," he smirked. "Got kicked out of the kitchen already?" With that comment she heard Chardo laugh as well as Eli and the kids.

A blush formed on her cheeks and she nodded her head to indicate that she had indeed been kicked out of the kitchen. "She didn't want me to be doing work so she sent me out here to see what you two are up too. I guess she didn't want me to go overboard and start folding the napkins into roses," she shrugged as if she actually would have done it. She couldn't keep the straight face though when she got a concerned looks from both Chardo and Eli and burst out into giggles. "I'm joking, jeez. The only person I've ever had to do that for was Celeste Kane, she assumed I was a maid instead of a friend of Lilly's," she rolled her eyes.

It was the name that pulled his mood down and she didn't notice. She was too busy giggling at the thought of that day when she first met Celeste. The woman had disliked her and she had messed up the napkins would probably didn't help matters. She could still remember that day and even now it was a happy memory but she also felt a sadness grow within her. One that she'd been trying to hide from because she didn't want to think about her best friend as anything but happy and laughing. She knew it wasn't easy for Lilly to grow up under the glare of Celeste Kane, she knew that because she'd heard the older girl complain about it on more than one occasion. She was pulled from her thoughts though when she heard Letty calling them to the table.

Grateful for the distraction she stood and walked to the table but waited to see where everyone else sat so she could take the free spot.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Enjoy this chapter!**

The mention of Lilly brought a damper on Eli's mood. As if he didn't have enough to worry about with Veronica being over for dinner now he had to try and push the pain of hurt of Lilly's passing away until he could be alone. Once she was standing and moving towards the table he stood, eyes giving her a once over yet again as he mentally slapped himself. The last thing he wanted was anyone in the house to catch him checking Veronica out but it was too late.

"And you want me to think you're not interested in that fine piece of ass," Chardo smirked, his voice only loud enough for Eli to hear which earned him another glare, this time one of warning that if he mentioned it again he would get more than just a glare.

The only reason Eli didn't punch him or something was because it was dinner and their abuela was there. He didn't want to be yelled at by the women not right now and he knew that if Chardo was smart, which he doubted most of the time, that he would keep his mouth shut. Veronica was just a friend, but he'd been trying to tell himself this all afternoon. Every time his mind would wander to her and wonder what the blonde was doing he would remind himself that he was there as her friend and nothing more. As far as he knew a guy like him wasn't her type and he sure as hell knew that her father wouldn't approve of them.

"Why don't you sit next to me, V?" he asked as he moved to pull out a chair for her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him as she sat, smoothing her skirt as she did so.

"You're welcome," he muttered as he took the seat next to hers, Chardo on her other side and his niece and nephew across from them which left one open seat besides his abuela's.

"Chardo, it's your turn to pray then we eat," Letty said with a smile as she held her hands in together and bowed her head.

Eli clasped his hands and bowed his hands as he listened to the prayer that his abuela had asked to be said. It was their usual prayer and it didn't take more than a few moments to be said and once it was finished he started to dish up food onto his plate and then pass it to Veronica. Of course he didn't want to make it obvious that he was watching her but also wanted to make sure that she actually ate. He'd seen how she'd been at school and how she seemed almost scared to have people see her eat but here he didn't didn't want her to worry about it. Now though he noticed that she was doing the same and was about to say something when his abuela piped up.

"You need more than just that little bit," she said and motioned for her to take more which earned a smile and laugh from Eli and embarrassment from Veronica.

"Oh um thank you Mrs. Navarro but..." Veronica started.

"No buts you need more. I won't have your father accusing me of trying to starve you," Letty interrupted. And just like that the argument was over and Veronica took more.

As the dinner wore on a sense of ease fell over the house but more importantly over Eli. He had been worried and though he was still worried about Chardo and what he would say he didn't feel like it was a top worry for him. He could see that he was somewhat okay with Veronica right now and that's what mattered. The conversation was light and there was no mention of Lilly Kane which made Eli happy. He didn't want to hear about the girl who broke his heart and he didn't wan to have to pretend that he didn't know anything about her. When everyone was done eating Eli got up and moved to help his abuela.

"You go be a good host to your friend, Chardo can help this time," she shooed him off and he didn't need to be told twice.

"So abuela wanted me to be a good host, has Chardo helping her clean up so what we do now is up to you. Any ideas chica?" he asked as he walked over to her. His hands itched to touch the soft pale skin of her back but he didn't dare, not yet, not with the possibility of her slapping him or rejecting him. After Lilly he didn't want to put himself in the position of being used and hurt again, he didn't like it when his boys did it he sure as hell didn't want another girl to do that to him. His dark eyes focused on her, on her body, as he waited for her to reply to his questions. Keeping his hands to himself was hard enough but the silence made his wants and desire worse.

"Maybe you can give me a tour of the house?" she asked. She turned her big eyes towards him, giving him the puppy eyes.

"There's not much to show but sure. This would be the living room," he laughed, it was obvious what it was and as expected he got a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. "You already know where the kitchen and dining room are." He walked towards the short hall and gestured to his left. "This door is the bathroom and that one is Chardo's room," pointing to each door but not really opening the doors. "At the end of the hall is my abuela's room," he gestured to the door. "The first door on the right you'll find the kids room but you really don't want to see that since it looks like an earthquake hit it." Walking over to the last door he opened it, the only room he felt safe showing her though there were things he didn't want her see. Things that pertained to PCH business and were no one elses business but he would take the chance. "And this is my room. It's a bit of a mess but it is what it is." Stepping back he looked at her and prayed for the nerves to go away.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hope everyone enjoy's this chapter!**

The tour of the house was short butt it was about the same amount of time that it would have taken her to show him around her apartment. The only difference was that there were a few more rooms and the house was a tiny bit bigger and that was something she missed. Having more room and not having two humans and an over protective pitbull in a small apartment. She also missed not having neighbors that shared the walls, she missed not having to hear when her neighbors fought or were having a party but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Walking towards the open door that led to his room she smiled and stepped in. It was just as she pictured it though perhaps a bit cleaner than she thought. The walls were an off white but they were covered in many posters along with shelves that held model cars, model motorcycles, and books. The bed took up the the wall that had a window in, as if ready for Eli to sneak in or out or have someone else do the same. The floor was a dark blue color which she was sure hid some of the grease from his time at in shop or at his uncle's body shop. Next to the bed was a bedside table that held a lamp, alarm clock, and not much else but she was curious as to what was in the drawer though for now she wasn't going to snoop. On the wall opposite the bed and window there was a desk that held a notebook, some pens and pencils, and some no doubt unused school books. The next thing she saw was a closet, which was closed so she didn't bother to go through it but next to that was a basket that held dirty clothes. A dresser sat next to the door, a spare helmet on the top.

When she was content that she had seen all she could without being nosy she turned back to him and smiled. She wasn't going to lie but there was no need too because she thought his room was nice. It was better than her own which always seemed to be messy due to her never being able to find what she was looking for. But Eli's room was far more clean and put together than she thought and there was no doubt that he liked cars and motorcycles.

"I really like you're room, though I never thought it would be this...clean?" she teased, earning an eye roll from the male.

"Yeah well there's plenty about me that you don't know. Who knows I might just surprise you," he smirked as he walked up to her an let himself touch her. It was a light touch, as if he was teasing her, with his hand moving from her shoulder down her arm and then back up again.

A shiver ran up Veronica's spine at that touch and maybe it was because she'd been hoping he would do more than just talk to her or maybe it was because it was a light touch but all she knew was that she wanted more. "I feel like I need to dare you but I doubt that you're the kind of guy who needs a dare to surprise a girl with something she doesn't know."

She saw a smirk on his lips after she finished speaking and that made her wonder what Eli was thinking. Part of her didn't want to know what he was thinking because she could only imagine what was going through his head. It wasn't like she didn't feel something for him, she did that was obvious to her but she also felt vulnerable, damaged almost after that party at the end of the year. She didn't know who had done what to her and she didn't know which of the rumors were true and which weren't. The memories of hat night tainted what she wanted to do and how she thought because all Veronica could do was try and not think about that night though that was easier said than done.

Eli stepped closer and it took everything in her to stand there and not take a step back. The scent of his cologne hit her nose and she couldn't deny that he smelled good. It was a scent she wanted to bottle and take home with her because it smelled distinctively like Eli. In the short time they'd been hanging out she had recognized that he smelled of automotive oil, grease, and his cologne and while she may have not liked it before it was a scent she now found comfort in. A scent that made her feel safe even if he wasn't there she knew that he had been there and she could relax but right now she felt as if this was going to a place she hadn't let herself think about since Lilly's death.

"I think I should spread the surprises out, keep you coming back for more," he smirked at her as his hand moved back up her arm and along her collar bone to her neck. He slowly brought his finger tips up to her jaw and across her lips. She could feel the rough callouses across her skin weren't how she thought they would feel, they were more tender and less rough than she could have ever thought.

But then it was like a bolt of lightning hit him and he pulled his hand away, causing her to step back in return. She didn't know why he'd suddenly stopped but she didn't want to ask because she was scared of his reaction. Part of her wondered if he had pulled away because he was worried she didn't want it or because he suddenly remembered the rumors and, despite defending her, believed them. Either way she didn't know what to say or do so she just stood there, blocked from the door by the boy in front of her, her blue eyes on her hands as if her nails were suddenly very interesting.

"I..." she started but she didn't know what to say. She didn't think apologizing was appropriate since she didn't know if she had even done anything.

Right as Eli was about to say something she heard his grandmother's voice, calling them to dessert. A sigh of relief ran through her as she slipped past him and towards the front of the house, wedges clicking on the floor as she went.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly he was alone in his room with the door open, mentally kicking himself for pulling away like he had. Eli didn't want to move to fast with her, didn't want to scare her off but he could have been more smooth about it. "You're an idiot Weevil," he muttered to himself before turning to walk out of the room and down the hall, or at least he intended to when he was stopped by his cousin. "One word and you will lose more than just your teeth," he muttered as he pushed past Chardo.

Walking into the kitchen he got a smile from his abuela along with a small plate of cookies with milk which caused him to smile. He felt like a child but he wasn't going to complain, cookies were cookies and they were made by the girl he sat next to at the table. Part of him wanted to say something but with the kids, Chardo, and his abuela there he didn't think now was the right time.

"You made these?" Letty asked as she turned to attention to Veronica after she'd eaten one of the cookies.

"I did," Veronica smiled, blushing covering her face. "I used to be on pep squad and I know that the guys on the athletics teams liked when I added some orange zest in the cookies so I've been making them that way ever since."

"I'm going to have to steal hat from you but when did you have time to make these?"

"Go right ahead I got it from my mother and god only knows where she got it from," she laughed. "This afternoon. I've learned to be efficient with my time plus I had all afternoon and they don't take that long to make," she smiled as she looked at the older woman.

"I..." Eli started but didn't get to finish.

"Hush Eli," she said and turned to Veronica, earning a giggle from the girl.

Eli wasn't sure what to think, sure his abuela liked to visit with guests but she hadn't even let him get anything out other than the one word. He wondered if she knew he'd messed up, that he'd made a mistake pulling away like he had but there was no time to dwell on it. All he knew was that his abuela seemed to really like Veronica and that was a good thing. It meant she wouldn't sit and question him if he said he was going to visit Veronica or having her over. It made his life easier when she wasn't on him about who he hung out with and what he did. The PCH Bike Club was the one thing she had been on him about since he'd joined and even more since he'd become leader after the Reaper disappeared.

As he ate his cookies he listened to the two chatter and a smiled to himself. When he was finished he walked into the kitchen with Chardo following behind, grateful that the women weren't paying attention to them when he heard what left his cousin's mouth.

"Are we going to ride tonight or are you going to tap that fine white ass?" he asked as he moved to take care of his plate and glass after Eli was finished.

It only took a moment for Eli's anger get the better of him but before he knew it he'd punched Chardo in the stomach. "One more word, I dare you to say just one more thing about her and I promise this will seem like a vacation," he said without answering Chardo's questions. Leaving him in the kitchen to nurse his wounds Eli walked back into the dinning room where his abuela and Veronica were sitting.

"When you're finished Chardo has volunteered to take care of the plates," he offered, earning a glare from his cousin but not caring what he was thinking right now.

"That's so kind of you Chardo," Letty smiled as she moved to hand the boy the plates and glasses from herself, the children, and Veronica.

"I'm going to run Veronica home before it gets too dark," Eli said earning a smile from his abuela and nod from Veronica.

It wasn't until they were to the car that he realized that Veronica hadn't even made eye contact with him but he wasn't going to make a scene, he was going o try and talk to her though. He'd opened the passenger door for her and then once she was inside he got in and started the car, pulling out of the drive and started in the direction of her apartment.

"V, I'm sorry about...pulling away like I did in my bedroom," he started and then he was cut off again, this time by the blonde in the passenger seat.

"No it's okay, I wouldn't want to touch me either I were you and I'd heard the stupid rumors people I hate were spreading. Hell they might be true I don't really know because the whole night is a bit fuzzy besides me being there and getting handed a drink by someone then the next day waking up in a spare room at the Pomroy's with my underwear on the floor. But you, out of everyone I didn't think would listen to those stupid rumors. Guess I'm wrong, you're just like everyone else," she said.

Eli couldn't say anything at first but what came out of her mouth made his blood boil. Not because he was mad at her but because he was mad at what she'd just told him, mad that she didn't remember anything and part of him had an idea of why she couldn't remember anything though he wasn't going to say anything, not just yet. But beyond that he was mad because she'd said the one thing he hoped she didn't think about him, that he was just like the 09ers.

"Let me finish, I'm sorry for pulling away like that, it has nothing to do with you. I just didn't want to scare you, you're not the kind of girl that I would expect to be into the leader of the PCHers. I didn't want to do anything you didn't want or ask me too," he said, filing away the information he'd just learned in the back of his mind. He would find out what she was talking about and find out what was true and what wasn't because unlike her, who had a reason to let it go, he didn't. He didn't have to be scared of the 09ers and what they would do to him because he could do worse and he know that most of them were scared of him in some way. "I can swear to you that I am nothing like the 09ers. I'm not just going to ditch you because you chose your own family over the Kanes. And I can promise I'll never leave you without a reason, I don't want to hurt you, you've been hurt enough."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I realize that Ronnie blurting out what she did last chapter was a bit random, I apologize for that. Have this chapter instead!**

As his words hit her ears she felt the heat rise in her cheeks over what she'd just said to him and what he'd just explained. For a moment she couldn't figure out what to say or do but she knew she had to say something. Hearing that he didn't want to scare her or hurt her made her wonder if he wasn't interested in her but she wasn't going to think about it too long because she wasn't sure she was ready. She couldn't deny that he was handsome and she liked to look at him, she even had toyed for a minute or two in the bedroom of what it would be like to be his and be with him.

"Oh," was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She didn't know what else to say right then so she didn't say anything for the moment. "I'm sorry...can you...forget I just said any of that?" she asked him, blue eyes focused on him as she tried to read what he was thinking. That was the hardest part for her, was not being able to ready what he was really thinking. She could guess but she didn't want to guess she wanted to know but he seemed good at hiding what his feelings, at least she thought so.

"Sure, V, whatever you want," he said with a curt nod of his head.

She expected questions not him agreeing to forget what she'd just told him but he had so she didn't need to worry. Veronica had expected a fight to get him to drop it especially after that afternoon with the 09ers and the day before with her car. She didn't expect it to be this easy but that it had been made her wonder if he was a softy deep down though she didn't think he was so simple. The rumors about him as the years wore on painted him as someone to be scared of and she had been until recently but now she knew he was complicated. He had his values that much she knew and she knew that he would enforce those values and his rules among his own. She'd seen time after time just how he dealt with someone who betrayed him and that was the part she didn't want to see used on her.

"I don't even know why I said that I had fun at the party, but I guess I drank just a little too much," she shrugged, as if trying to argue with him when he hadn't said more about it.

"V, it's fine, it's forgotten, don't worry about it," he chided, no doubt in an effort to get her off the subject. "No hard feelings. How about I make you a deal, if I do something that makes you uncomfortable you just tell me and if I'm unsure I'll ask okay?"

"Yeah okay that sounds better than whatever happened back at your house," she muttered softly, a smile playing on her lips. The drive back to her apartment seemed to take forever but once they got there she noticed her father's car was parked in it's spot and a breath exhaled from her lips as she looked at the male who was in the drivers seat. "Guess he found that bail jumper earlier than expected," she mumbled. "Want to come up and say hi?"

She could see that Eli had to really think about it because it was Sheriff Mars after all and she knew the history they had. It wasn't a secret that her father wasn't Eli's biggest fan and she was sure that Eli wasn't her father's either considering how many times they'd butted heads about Eli's extracurricular activities. Not to mention how many times her father had arrested during his time as part of the sheriff's office.

"No offense to your father but I don't think that's the best idea. Besides I have places to be, V, people to scare," he teased as he moved to get out and get her door.

Part of her was disappointed by his answer but she understood. With their history she knew that it wouldn't be fun for her once she got into the apartment. Getting out of the car she looked up at him and smiled softly as she stood there feeling awkward because she didn't know how she should tell him goodnight. Instead of thinking about it she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Eli," she smiled as she headed for the stairs. She didn't wait to see what he would do and instead made her way up the stairs and to her apartment. By the time she got inside he was gone, no doubt to meet up with his gang and that was okay with her but it was also in that moment that she realized her father was sitting there. "Jeez you scared me!" she said as she sat on the couch and took her wedges off.

"Hey honey, who's your daddy?" he teased.

"You know I hate when you say that. Did you catch him?" she asked as she looked over to her father, a smile on her face. She could only hope that he hadn't seen who'd brought her home, she hadn't been specific in her note but knowing her father he knew and there was no way he wouldn't bring it up.

"You know it," he pulled the check from the table next to his chair and handed to her to look at. "I think this calls for a celebration, what do you say?" he asked, his voice calm and even though a smile was on his face.

"It wouldn't be a success if we didn't celebrate," she smiled. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off but here she was wondering what her father was going to say about her choice of friends.

"Tomorrow we celebrate," he smirked but she heard the question before he even said it. She could see it in his eyes and knew it was coming then and that there was no way around it. "Why were you getting out of Letty Navarro's car with Eli Navarro?"

"He helped me out the other day and then invited me for dinner. Since you weren't home I didn't see the harm and going to his house, his grandmother was there and she's an amazing cook, you'd like her," she explained, trying to make it sound as friendly as possible. Veronica didn't want her father overreacting or making it out like Eli was trying to corrupt her in some way.

"Why didn't you call me? Or Lamb if you needed help? I know you're not a fan of Lamb but not all of the deputies are going to ignore a citizen in need of help."

"Dad, it wasn't that big of a deal. Just someone from the 09 giving me a hard time and Eli and the PCHers wanted to make sure I was okay, that's all. They happened to be in the neighborhood," she explained, twisting what really happened just enough so that she wouldn't have to admit what the 09ers were really doing to her and that the PCHers had sought her out because of it. "I treated him to lunch and he invited me to dinner hence why I made cookies."

"And the kiss was just a thank you?" he questioned, the cop in Keith coming out. She could only imagine this was how it felt for anyone he'd arrested or he caught in a lie now but she nodded as she looked at him. After all she was his daughter and she had picked some things up with her father as sheriff and now a PI.

"It was just a thank you. You know if you give him a chance he could surprise you. I mean he helped me he can't be all that bad all the time can he?" she countered.

"You didn't arrest him countless times for various offenses or took reports about what he's done to some of Neptune's residents, Veronica, I have. I just want you to be safe, he's not a nice guy. I've seen all of it I know what people like him are like. Leopards don't change their spots and I don't want him to corrupt my daughter."

"Don't worry, dad, he won't corrupt me and maybe they can't but not everyone like him is evil they just do what they have to to survive, just like us. Now about that celebration," she smiled, changing the subject.


	16. Chapter 16

Eli wasn't sure what to expect but what he he did know Veronica's father had seen them and he hoped that he wouldn't send the sheriff's depart on him for giving his daughter a ride home. As the night wore on he knew that he wouldn't but he wondered what had went down between Veronica and her father. He worried if he needed to be concerned but that train of thought only lasted a moment until he was pulled into the present with the PCHers.

Being here with the gang was his life and hand been his life for as long as he could remember. Though the PCHers didn't like the Fitzpatricks they had one thing in common, crime ran in families. His uncle owned a body shop on the highway but he gave the PCH most of the business. They found cars for the man and delivered them with the paperwork in order then were paid and left as if they knew nothing. He also employed some of the members of the PCH which helped with the work for the club, no one would be the wiser. They still got blamed for it but it made it harder to prove when everyone involved was able to cover for each other. Stealing cars was better than selling drugs for the Fitzpatricks. He knew what had happened to the Reaper because he wanted to expand their business and he knew the Fitzpatricks were to blame. He also knew that if you sold for them that they had a tendency to torture their sellers should they be short by any amount and he couldn't risk it. He wouldn't put the PCH in danger like that not after their old leader disappeared and was never found.

"He doesn't know anything, you want us to keep going?" came Felix's voice.

"No. Get him down and drop him off somewhere with a warning. Don't need him running to the sheriff over a...misunderstanding," Eli finally said. His eyes fixed on their victim who's wrists were bound together so they could hang him from the hook that hung in the yard. It was just one of the ways that they got information out of someone or kept them from running their mouths about something they had seen.

Now though the victim was someone that he knew could send them all away from a long time, not that any of them cared. It was only Felix who was concerned about what this person had done but of course Eli kept that to himself. He'd promised it was forgotten but the one thing that he wasn't able to do. He couldn't just forget what she had told him earlier that day and he couldn't just let it go without getting answers. The fact that his boys didn't know the real reason he had asked them to bring the 09er here. They had done it figuring that Eli had a reason that he would explain later but he didn't plan on it, not with before he had too.

"You going to tell us what he did?" Felix asked, his voice low so none of the others would hear him.

"Let's just say I'm trying to find out the truth, figured I'd start at the bottom," he said vaguely. Eli wasn't going to say more even though he could see the questions that weren't being asked in his right hand man's eyes.

"You know he won't tell the sheriff but he's going to go to the Echolls kind right? That's what he kept saying to Hector," he offered, arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked at Eli. "Weevil?" he asked when he didn't get a response after a moment.

"Yeah I know, Felix. We can handle them, a bunch of spoiled rich kids who think they can get away with anything? Don't think we need to worry," he replied. "Just make sure he gets somewhere and gets that warning I need to go for a ride, clear my head."

"Is this about that Mars girl? Chardo said..."

"What Chardo says isn't gospel and all of you know that. Unless it comes from me you ignore what Chardo says doesn't matter. He likes to run his mouth so why bring him up, man?" he countered, not bothering to let Felix finish.

"I just thought maybe he knew something we didn't. You're the leader, we all know that I'll make sure Chardo keep's his mouth shut," Felix offered.

The rest of the night consisted of taking care of more important business than trying to find out what actually happened to Veronica that night at Shelly's party. He didn't want to tell anyone, as much as it would help to tell Felix or even Hector but he wasn't going to betray her trust like that if he could help it. He hadn't learned anything useful and instead just ended up being more angry in the end. He felt helpless because he didn't know what happened and he probably never would the only thing Eli could offer her was his friendship and protection.

He couldn't protect her from the world but he could protect her from the people who did god only knows what to her and he was going to do it not matter if she liked it or not. After their victim was gone all he wanted to do was check on Veronica and make sure she was okay but he knew he couldn't just show up not with her father home. So he did the one thing he could without having to face the former sheriff, he pulled his phone out and texted her.

 _Hey it's me. How's your old man? ~ W_

 _He's good just finished playing twenty questions about you ~ V_

 _What's he think? That I made you part of the PCH? He should know better than that if he does ~ W_

 _Something like that. He wasn't too happy that I was hanging out with you but I got him to back off for now ~ V_

 _I'll have to find a way to thank you chika. I don't have to sleep with one eye open tonight waiting for Lamb to come after me or you dad to try and shoot me ~ W_

 _You fixed my car before my dad saw it, this is the least I can do for you besides I'd like to keep hanging out with you. Idc if me dad likes me hanging out with you or not you've been nice to me ~ V_

 _Not like I would let him stop me from hanging out with you. So besides that are you tucked in safely in your bed? ~ W_

 _I am do you want to come by and check on me? I can wave from the window ~ V_

 _I might just take you up on that offer. But for now I have to make sure none of my boys do something stupid. Stop by the shop tomorrow if you want I have a car I have to finish up then I'm done for the day. We could go dog beach and hang out or something ~ W_

 _That is very tempting and you will probably see me tomorrow. Be safe ~ V_

Smiling at his phone Eli closed it and then slipped it into his jacket pocket before slipping his helmet on and starting his bike. That night he drove passed her window, seeing her in it to let him know that she was indeed safe in her room then he rode with his boys, letting the night take over and his mind be at peace.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Enjoy this chapter!**

The next day Veronica found herself getting ready, promising to stop by her father's office to help with phones and stuff only to have him give her the day off. His reasoning: she had spent the last few days alone, manning the office and his clients while he was off catching a bail jumper. Of course she wasn't going to argue with him but she wasn't going to mention that her plans included hanging out with Eli either.

She didn't wait to leave the apartment and get in her car to make the drive to the body shop. A smile was on her face the moment she had left the parking lot. Knowing that she would be able to spend time with someone who seemed to actually like having her around and didn't torment her made Veronica's day but she wasn't going to tell Eli that. Eli was the big bad leader of the local motorcycle gang and she knew that making friends with him was something she shouldn't want to do but she did. Besides he reached out to her first and it was easier to justify it to herself besides what her brain kept telling her, that he was hot and she wanted to kept that to herself.

As she drove to the body shop owned by his uncle she found herself thinking about the previous day and the day before that and it seemed like more time had passed than just a few days. In the short period of time they had known each other, actually known each other, she had come to look forward to talking to him and spending her time with him. Now was one of those times and she felt as if she was driving through molasses and she wished she could just get there faster.

After what seemed like forever Veronica finally arrived at the shop and parked her car outside. Walking into the small office she looked around only to have Angel block her view. She recognized him from the other day and she was kind of nervous to be facing him alone.

"Eli told me to stop by?" Veronica offered as she looked up at him. He was even scarier up close than he had been before but she had to assume he would be given the rumors about the shop.

She heard him call for his nephew in Spanish and she assumed that he thought she didn't know what he was saying but she knew enough to get the general idea of what he was saying to Eli. When the younger male walked around the corner and she spotted him a smile appeared on her face as a sense of relief rushed through her body.

"Hey chica, come on. I'm almost finished," he said then said something to his uncle before walking out of the small office.

Veronica followed behind him, staying close as she could to the male as he lead her to the garage where she assumed he had been working. She didn't say anything and kept her eyes from wandering the yard too much until they were inside. "So I take it he didn't know I was going to be stopping by?" she asked.

"No, I didn't really have time last night and this morning he didn't bother to slow down long enough for me to tell him. Sorry about him he'll get used to you," he admitted as he looked over to her before getting back to work on the car. "What do you want to do after I'm finished here? Figured we could drop one of our rides off at my abuela's house after I'm finished and I can clean up a bit unless you want automotive grease all over everything," he joked.

"That's fine, the stopping by your grandmother's to do that. I'm not sure why don't you surprise me I've never been good at having fun the only time I was was when Lilly was around. She always found a way to make everyone have fun and forget whatever was going on but she also knew how to cause her share of problems and trouble," she smiled.

"That's what I've heard floating around. Sounds like a nice girl, at least the way you describe her," he stated, not meeting her eyes as he worked on the car.

Veronica was smiling and it was hard to feel happy about past memories or current happenings in her life when her best friend was gone. Her blue eyes were on Eli as he worked on the car and her mind wandered to memories of her best friend. She still wondered what Lilly's big secret was and part of her hated Lilly for whatever happened because she was gone. The girl was gone and it was as if a little piece of her had died when she found out about Lilly because she was the only person who was truly her friend. Now though she had one more, at least she hoped she did, in Eli though it was different. The feelings that she felt for him weren't the same because Lilly was just her friend not someone she was developing feelings for. Only a few days and she was already captivated by the mysterious boy that had a reputation involving crime and a motorcycle gang but she didn't care.

"Yeah Logan wasn't very happy with her because she broke up with him shortly before she died. I saw him kissing another girl and told Lilly and I think he still blames me but that doesn't matter. Lilly deserves to be remembered as who she was and not some of the things she did. She could be manipulative but deep down she had a good heart and she was a fierce friend. Enough talking about her though, don't want to start crying right now," she giggled as she caught his eye, a smile on his face as he nodded at her words.

"I think that's a good idea, last thing I need is my uncle wondering why you were crying," he laughed and looked at her.

She saw him wipe his hands on a towel and move to see if the car would start and it did with a purr. A smile on her face as she looked at him, clapping her hands and cheering him, a laugh leaving his lips at her actions. Veronica watched as he lowered it, took the keys and moved towards her.

"Ready?" he asked as he tucked some of her hair behind one of her ears.

"Yeah, I'll follow you," she smiled as she stood from the stool. She could feel blush covering cheeks at his touch but she didn't pull away and she was happy when he didn't either, only to talk out of the garage with her following behind him.

"I just have to turn this in to Angel and grab my bike then we can get out of here."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is up so late. I had family come into town and had to spend time with them.**

An hour later Eli found himself scrubbed clean and walking to the dining room where Veronia was waiting with his abuela. The woman had insisted on making them something and all Veronica wanted was a glass of water which made him laugh. "I see you two are doing well," he smirked as he looked at the blonde and his abuela. Walking over to the table he placed one hand on the back of Veronica's chair as he leaned over and snatched a cookie out of the bowl on the table and popped it into his mouth.

"Mijo if you're hungry I can make you something," Letty said and started to get up.

"It's okay abuela I have plans just couldn't resist the cookie. You relax, I'm going to head out with V. It's it okay if she leaves her car here?" he asked, hoping she would allow the car to remain parked out front. Eli watched as his grandmother thought for a long moment before he saw the telltale smile play on the woman's lips.

"Of course Mijo. Just make sure to put the top up and lock it," she said. "Now go...go have your fun before you miss all of it." With that Eli found himself in a familiar embrace, one that always felt like she was scared he wasn't going to come home.

Eli knew that she loved all of her family but sometimes he wondered if she worried about him just a little bit more. The only thing Eli could reason was that his abuela worried about him just a little bit more because he was the leader of the Pacific Coast Highway Bike Club and she knew what had happened to the Reaper, his predecessor. He never asked and the only thing he could promise was that he would graduate and that he would do his best not to disappear. That was the one thing she had made him promise and he was doing his best but there was never any guarantees that he wouldn't just disappear or worse when you were a gang leader. The only person he completely trusted in the PCH was Felix and that was because he was the Reaper's brother. If anyone was going to follow the rules and have his back it was the younger Toombs. He told Felix basically everything with the silent understanding that it would stay between them unless Eli stated otherwise.

Pulling his thoughts from the PCH, his abuela, and what could happen to him he turned towards Veronica. "Ready to head out? See what surprises I have in store for you?"

"I am. Thank you for the hospitality, Mrs. Navarro," she said with a smile on her lips.

That was the on thing that Eli appreciated about Veronica, was that he was always nice to his abuela and always seemed to speak to her or want to help the few times he'd had her over. It helped that his abuela seemed to liked Veronica as well despite that she could be considered a rich white girl. There was no doubt in his mind that the woman had seen Veronica at Logan's on countless occasions when she was still friends with him and dating Duncan Kane but she didn't seem to have any problem when him but he also wasn't going to question it either.

"Thanks abuela," he smiled before leading the female to the door and out of it. On his way past the door he picked up two helmets and turned to handed one to Veronica before leading her to his bike. "Let me see your keys so I can put the top up on your car and lock it up."

"Bossy," she teased as she handed him her keys and took his helmet to hold.

With her keys in his hand he climbed in her car, turned it on and put the top up. Once it was in place he turned it off and got out and locked both doors then made his way over to where Veronica was waiting. It was in that moment that his dark eyes really took her in, as if it was the first time he was truly seeing here. There she was in a tank top and black pants with a black jacket on, hair down and flipped out. He'd seen that she cut it not to long before school ended and he thought it looked good on her but always wonder why she had cut it but that wasn't his business. She had on some light makeup but it looked natural not like she used to wear it, not like Lilly had no doubt taught her to wear it. His breath was taken away by her and he felt a flutter, what could only be described as butterflies, and he knew that he was falling for her.

The one thing he'd always promised himself was that he wouldn't let a girl in but he'd let Lilly wiggle her way in and look how that ended. He didn't know if it was because of him that she was murdered but he didn't want it to happen again. It was after that that Eli had sworn to himself that no girl would get to him the way Lilly had but here he was feeling it happen again. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he walked over to Veronica, handed her keys back to her, and took his helmet from her before climbing on the black bike.

"Hope on, chica so we can get out of here," he commented before sliding the helmet on his head. Eli felt her weight behind him and waited for her to wrap her arms around him before starting the bike up and roaring out of the barrio.

The destination was one he hadn't really planned but he didn't want to tell her that. He did have a plan for lunch because he was starving but he also figured she could use something as well, even if it was just ice tea or whatever girls liked to drink. Driving towards the restaurant he knew it could either go over really well or really poorly with her but he hoped for really well. He didn't want to make a bad impression by this meal but he liked what they made here.

Pulling up he pulled the helmet off and put the kickstand to the bike down before turning to look at her. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think this place looks so good," she smiled at him.

"I was hoping you would say that. I know it's a bit different but they do make some good food here and the family is nice so," he smiled then got off when she got off.

"I've heard that but I've never been here and dad's kind of a meat and potatoes guy minus the potatoes most of the time," she rolled her eyes which caused Eli to laugh.

"Well come on," he said and held his hand out to her. Eli waited to see if she would take it and smiled when she finally did. He had seen her looking at it as if it meant more than he intended it too.

"Afraid you're going to lose me in the crowd?" she teased.

"Yeah that's it V," he laughed, trying to play into it as if it was a joke but he had to stop and asking himself if he really was afraid to lose her in some way.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: These two are just too adorable, enjoy the chapter!**

As Veronica walked into the restaurant she had the smell of the food hit her face full force and had to admit it smelled even better than she thought it would. She also had to wonder why Eli was holding her hand, he hadn't done that before as far as she could remember but she had to wonder why. That's why she had teasingly asked him if he was scared of losing her in the crowd but she couldn't be sure, all she knew was that she was holding his hand and it didn't feel as weird as she thought it would be. It was comfortable to hold his hand and she hoped it happened more though she didn't want to count on it.

The sign says to seat yourself so where do you want to sit?" Eli asked her, gesturing to several empty tables.

"The sign says to seat yourself so where do you want to sit?" Eli asked her, gesturing to several empty tables.

Her eyes took in the tables and smiled as she pulled him towards one that was in a corner but near the windows so they could people watch. That was one of her favorite things to do, watch people when they didn't know they were being observed. She had to admit it was probably something that stemmed from working with her father on his cases and working on some of her own but it didn't mean it wasn't fascinating.

"What about this one?" she asked as she looked at him.

Eli was thinking, at least pretending to think It over before she saw the smile on his lips. "Yeah, I like this one it has views of outside as well as the restaurant, prime location," he spoke as he walked over to pull a chair out for her.

"I'm glad you like it. Thank you," she smiled, a soft blush forming on her cheeks. Veronica sat in the chair he'd pulled out and opened the menu, seeing the variety of food she couldn't help but to feel indecisive about it. Of course Eli had already picked out what he wanted but she wasn't as lucky about it. She was torn between two and by the time the waiter came to take their order she decided that she just had to pick one so she did. When their drinks were brought to them she was halfway through a sip of her iced tea when she caught Eli looking at her with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, just find it funny how a girl who always so sure of herself can be so indecisive about lunch. It's not like you can't try something different the next time you're here," he teased.

"It's not like I'm that indecisive they both just sounded so good and who knows when or if I'll ever come here again," she admitted. Since Lilly's death her own mortality had been weighing heavily on her mind. She didn't want to admit that was why but she couldn't help that she felt vulnerable and mortal. Of course she knew what that everyone was mortal but now with Lilly's murder in the front of everyone's minds it seemed more obvious to her. Any of them could be gone at any moment and they had not control over when it would happen to them. She saw the look on his face at her words and had to smile at him with a shrug. "I just mean besides right now with you when am I going to have time? When I'm not working with my dad I'm working at home to help him on cases and work on cases of my own."

"Right," he replied skeptically. "That's a lame excuse and you know it. You'll have time and besides, you can call in an order to go. I know you and your dad do that a lot," he smirked.

"How do you know that?" she asked as she looked at him, head tilted.

"I just do. Do you really think I don't pay attention? That I'm just some gang leader who's too busy to pay attention to anyone to something like that?" he smirked as he sipped his soda.

"No, not at all I just didn't think you knew that we tend to call in orders to go. I didn't really think anyone paid much attention to us unless we were working on a case or annoying the Lamb," she rolled her eyes. "I also didn't know this play did that I'll have to remember that." A smile appeared on her lips and she turned to look out of window though there was no one interesting to look at so she turned her attention back to Eli.

They made small talk as they waited for their food and then as they ate. Talking about nothing important but it felt natural. It didn't feel forced like she thought it would, like it should have been but wasn't. She'd never thought that she would find a friend in Eli but here she was doing just that but finding more in him as well. That was what scared her the most, finding more in him when she knew who he was. She knew that he never made a secret that what you saw was what you got and she knew that it was dangerous to care about someone like him.

Before Lilly's death she never would have looked at Eli unless they shared a class or something happened between the 09ers and the PCHers but now was a different story. She felt butterflies as she looked at him, felt happy when she was with him or spoke to him, and felt scared when he was doing his business with the PCH Bike Club or working for his uncle. She was scared something would happen to him and now it was hard to justify it to herself. Justify the feelings she felt for him and how just one look from him or text from him could brighten her day.

"Meal good?" he asked as he finished his own.

"Good? It's amazing!" she smiled at him. When the bill came she was going to grab it but he snatched it before she could. "Hey!"

"My treat. Just because I live in the barrio doesn't mean I can't afford a meal every once in a while with a beautiful girl," he smirked as he pulled the money and tip out to hand to the waitress. "Ready to go to the next stop?"

"Fine but next time it's my treat or we split it. Yeah I'm ready to go," she smiled and moved to stand.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you to Theydontknowaboutme for pointing out I posted the wrong chapter to this story. Here's the correct one with my deepest of apologies for that!**

Eli knew exactly where he was going to take her, exactly what their next stop would be but he wasn't going to tell her that. It wasn't a surprise if he told Veronica where they were gong. Driving down the road he took in the beautiful view of the coast from the roadside cliff. He didn't let that distract him for too long though and focused on getting to their destination.

Once he pulled up to the small building he waited for her to get off to get off himself, taking off his helmet and placing it on the bike before placing her on it as well. Taking a moment he looked around him at the view then back at her where she was giving him a questioning look as to what they were doing here.

"I know that look, just trust me," he smiled at her as he held his hand out to her, gloves in his jacket. "Can you do that?"

"Of course," she smiled and took his hand.

Eli lead her towards the building and held the door for her to enter with him beside her. The male wanted this be a fun day for them both and he hoped that it would keep Veronica's mind off the last few months. He knew her mother had left it was a rumor that got around Neptune but he didn't want to ask about it either. All he wanted was to give her some normalcy even if it meant that he was a bit uncomfortable. This was something that he wanted to do for her, give her something normal instead of having to think about everything that had gone on lately.

"An art museum? I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who appreciates art," she said to him.

"You would be right but I figured it can't be too bad plus if we don't like it we can leave," he shrugged as he walked over to a painting that he wasn't quite what it was supposed to be. Sure he found the red and black interesting but it was more abstract than what he liked then again all his art was on his skin. Eli just hoped that she would like some of this art

"That one's nice," she admitted as she looked at the painting that he was looking at him.

"Yeah? I like the colors," he said trying to sound like he knew something about what he was looking at.

"It kind of reminds me of Neptune, that nothing is as clean and sparkly as some would like to think," she said softly then looked over at Eli.

The art museum continued on like that but he wasn't sure if he liked this or not but he did like to spend time with Veronica and that made it better then if he had just come here himself. When it was finished though they made their way outside and that's when he spotted a familiar bike nearby and let out a sigh. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said and moved to look at the view of the ocean that the art museum overlooked.

Walking over Eli saw that it was Felix, how he'd found him he didn't know but here he was anyway. "How did you find me?" he asked, arms crossed in front of him.

"Saw you heading out of town earlier, had something to take care of out this way then I saw your bike and waited," Felix explained.

"What do you want?" Eli asked as he looked at his second hand man, frowning in displeasure.

"Just a heads up that I heard the Fitzpatricks are going to be on the prowl tonight. Don't know what they're up to but thought you might want to know. Rather not have you disappear on us. Wanted to see what the plan was for tonight as well," he said gently as his eyes were locked on Eli.

A sigh left Eli as he heard the information, one of his hands running over his bald head. He didn't know what was going on with the Fitzpatricks or what they were up to but he could understand why Felix would be worried about him. Felix's own brother had gone missing after going into business with them and no one had heard from him since. The police had looked into it but it hadn't gotten far and it was as if he had vanished into thin air. It was then that Eli had taken his spot and he was now in the position of having to deal with the Fitzpatricks. He was also the one that would have to try and make sure that Felix knew he wasn't going to go missing or go into business with them either.

"Thanks for letting me know, Felix. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me if I have anything to say about it. I'll make sure everyone gets a reminder of our position when it comes to the Fitzpatricks. I'll see you at the warehouse tonight, make sure everyone is there," he said and then bid Felix farewell. He watched Felix climb on his bike, put his helmet on, and start down the road back to Neptune. There was no doubt in his mind that Felix would make sure word would get out to the other PCHers. Once

Felix was out of sight Eli turned back to find Veronica still watching the ocean. To him she looked so peaceful and that brought a smile to his face. He wondered what she was thinking about but all he wanted was to watch her for a moment but after a moment he walked over to her.

"Like the view, chica?" he asked as she stood beside her to look out at the ocean.

"More than you know," she smiled a she turned to him, she was looking at him when she said the words which brought a smile to his own face.

"What were you just thinking about?" he asked, truly curious about what was on her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

"That's my little secret, at least for now," she blushed. Of course Veronica would be caught thinking about Eli in a way that would be described as more than in a friends kind of way while she stared out at the ocean. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him like she had been but she didn't think it was wrong either. Sure if her father found out she was hanging out with Eli as much as she was she would probably be grounded, if he found out she liked him in any way she would probably be shipped off to a military school. She couldn't blame her father for not being Eli's biggest fan but she wasn't going to worry about that now sine she wasn't her father. Pulling herself away from her thoughts she looked at the male that seemed to be on her mind so much recently before glancing back to the ocean. "Did something happen?"

She could see the look that flashed in his eyes for a split second before it disappeared and a mischievous smile replaced it. It was a moment before he answered and part of her wondered if he was trying to make something up to keep her out of the danger of his business or if he was just trying to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Nothing you need to worry you're pretty little blonde head about," he finally replied with a laugh. "Besides you didn't answer my question."

"You really want to play it that way? Don't you know my dad's a PI?" she teased. She wasn't going to get in the middle of his business mainly because she didn't want the scolding from her father or the sheriff on her ass about it either. The main thing that she didn't want to do was to ruin Eli's trust in her by ending up in the middle of something he didn't want her in the middle of or to know.

"Something like that. It's better if you don't know, trust me," he said as his eyes glanced at her with a gentle smile.

"I won't put my nose where it doesn't belong, well if I can help it anyway," she replied with a reassuring nod of her head. "I do trust you, Eli," she added after a beat.

Those five little words stopped Eli in his tracks and she could see that he was weighing it along side whatever he'd been told by his friend. She didn't want him to tell her if he didn't want too and that wasn't why she had told him that. Veronica had told him that she trusted him because it was true and she wanted him to know it. She didn't expect anything from him and she never had but now she was attached to him. Maybe it would never move past friendship and they'd always tease each other but she didn't care because she wanted him in her life. He was loyal and that was something she could admire and respect, he had yet to make her question why he was ding what he was doing for her despite her assumption from the other night.

"That's all I want. I'll never do anything to intentionally hurt you, I promise," he finally said.

"I can say the same," she smiled. Taking a deep breath she looked over at him then back out at the ocean. "Do you want a hint about what I was just thinking about?" she asked in order to change the subject.

"Of course," he smirked, turning to look at Veronica.

Deciding to give him a proper hint instead of a vaguely worded one she moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. It made her nervous she had to admit that but she didn't want to be afraid of her feelings or anything else anymore. She was tired of being scared because of what had happened to her and what people thought of her because of the rumors. She wasn't going to be scared anymore and right now she wanted to prove to herself and to Eli that she was trying to move past being that damaged girl. After a few long moments she pulled back, eyes locked on him before blush crept on her cheeks and she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when he do or say anything.

"Why are you apologizing? Unless you're messing with me you don't have anything to apologize for," he finally said. Moving towards her he lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"I'm not messing with you I promise. I'm not that kind of girl, despite the rumors," she replied quickly as her blue eyes looked into his dark brown ones. Reaching up she took his hand in hers and tilted her head as she placed a smile on her face. "I just don't want you to feel..."

"What pressured?" he interrupted with a smirk on his face. "I don't do anything that I don't want to do." He just looked at her before leaning forward to kiss her again but kept it short and sweet. "So you were thinking about kissing me huh?"

"My hint was a bit too obvious huh?" she blushed. When he nodded she blushed again but nodded to answer his question. "Yeah I was thinking about kissing you and just you in general."

"Featured in a Veronica Mars fantasy can't really say I'm disappointed, a bit surprised maybe but not disappointed," he teased but meant what he was saying.

"Well that's the only detail you get. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you by giving very bad details of it," she blushed and looked at him before looking down.

"Anything you say won't be embarrassing, at least not in my opinion. It's probably better than what I hear everyday with the PCHers," he shrugged. "You're also easier on the eyes and I don't have to be a babysitter with you. I'm going to be honest, I've thought of you too but I don't want to mess this up, whatever this is."

At his confession Veronica smiled at him and herself then nodded as she looked over at him, hand still holding his and not letting go. She was nervous about this but she didn't regret anything and she wasn't going too, not this time. She just hoped he wouldn't regret anything either but all she could do was hope that wouldn't be the case and not worry about it too much.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I know this chapter is a bit short and I apologize for that now. I also apologize for the chapters on both stories being up late, I had errands to run today. Tomorrow I have errands as well so the chapters for both stories might be up late tomorrow as well and I'm sorry for that.**

Eli wasn't expecting the kiss though he had wanted to kiss her he just didn't expect it to happen. Now that they had kissed, twice he might add, he didn't know what had taken him so long. Sure they'd only met a little bit ago but it was hard to deny what he was feeling for her. The more he saw her and spent time with her the more he felt those feelings and desires building in him. Part of him felt like he was cheating on Lilly even though they hadn't been anything official and she had gone running back to that abusive asshole Logan Echolls. He had to remind himself that she wasn't here anymore and that he didn't owe Lilly Kane anything, not when he had been her dirty little secret.

Looking over at her all the thoughts that had just passed through his mind melted away because here she was. Veronica was a living, breathing human being that he could touch and feel and knew was really there not just some nightmare that haunted his dreams. It was after Sheriff Mars had lost his job that he'd been brought in for questioning in Lilly's murder. Sheriff Lamb had basically rubbed his nose in the letters he'd written Lilly, all but had him convicted of her murder but he had an alibi for that day. He didn't know how much she knew about him and Lilly but he wasn't going to bring it up unless she asked.

"I still don't want to say," she blushed.

"You don't have too," he stated as he looked at the blonde. "But if you ever do just know that I'm not going to be opposed to it." A playful smirk crossed his face which earned him a gentle punch to the arm. "Just being honest with you, chica."

"I think that about you, that and you don't make me feel like there's something wrong with me. It's refreshing," she admitted.

"There isn't anything wrong with you. Anyone who makes you think that needs to have a talk with my fists," he mentioned as he looked at her. "You ready to get out of here?" he finally asked after a few more moments of looking at the ocean.

"Yeah. I should probably get home and let you take care of whatever is going on with your boys," she said with a soft smile.

Glancing at his phone he noticed the time and realized it was time for them to head back if he wanted to make it to the warehouse on time and not end up being late and having to deal with the PCHer's questions about where he'd been. Though his bigger worry was Felix sending the cavalry out for him if he didn't show on time.

"I guess we should," he said as he walked over to his bike, Veronica following close behind him. It didn't take long to get back to his place where her car was and he was glad it was just starting to get dark, meant he didn't have to worry about her getting home okay.

"I'll catch you later, chica. Drive safe," he said before he shut her door and sent her on her way. Now the only thing left for Eli was for him to go to the warehouse and that's exactly what he did. His concern now was his boys and the Fitzpatricks and whatever trouble was brewing. Eli could feel it in his bones that something was going on and that it was only a matter of time before it exploded. The two factions never have gotten along and with the Reaper disappearing a while back it had only gotten worse. Some of the PCHers weren't happy to lose the money they made off of distributing for the Fitzpatricks but Eli wasn't gong to put his boys in danger. There was nothing that would cause him to make a deal and work for that family. People thought that the PCHers were bad but the Fitzpatricks were worse. The only place were the two didn't clash was at Saint Mary's, the catholic church that they all went too.

Pulling up to the warehouse he noticed that Felix was already there, the telltale burgundy bike giving the boy away. Parking next to Felix's bike Eli got off and walked over to where the other male was standing.

"Didn't disappear, glad to see that you haven't either," he joked.

"That's not funny Weevs," Felix said with a roll of his eye as he glanced over at his leader. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece. Didn't take you for an art critic but Blondie seemed happy."

"Yeah well I don't think stealing rims are her thing and she did seem to like the view of the ocean from behind the museum," he shrugged.

"Just the view?" Which earned him a glare from Weevil that he laughed off. "Okay none of my business but I saw the way she was looking at you when we were talking and don't say you haven't noticed it either."

"I'm not talking about this with you, man. Not until you can learn to keep your mouth shut about it," he warned but before Eli could say more he heard the roar of multiple motorcycles on the way. "Come on lets get this over."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I'm sorry that chapters of this story have been a bit boring I've been having a lack of inspiration for this story but I think I'm just over thinking. I'm hoping chapters will get more interesting soon but have my deepest apologies and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

That night was the first night in a long time that Veronica didn't have nightmares about the past few months. It was the first night in a long time that she had a restful night's sleep. She could only attribute it to Eli and the day she'd had with him. That was the first night she didn't walk up from a nightmare with her father staring down at her which she wasn't going to bring up to her father though.

It was a new day and that meant she had to work though it seemed she was going to be alone at the office. A note was on the fridge letting her know that her father was out of town following a lead on a forger, of course she would do her job but without her father their it made business a little difficult. Sitting at the desk she did what she could and tried to make sure that files were in order and the phone was being answered. Hearing the door open she looked up to see Eli and Felix walking through, a frown on her face but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"What brings two of my favorite men here?" she asked as she closed a file she'd been reading and put it away.

"Didn't see your father's car parked out front figured you were here alone, didn't want to find out later that something happened to you when no one was looking," Eli shrugged and sat on the couch with Felix taking the seat next to him.

"I'm sure you have something better to do than to sit here and babysit me while my father's out," Veronica said. She had to wonder why they were here, sure they'd told her but she wasn't sure she believed it. "Did something happen?" she asked curiously.

"Well..." Felix started.

"No we just wanted to make sure you were safe," he interrupted.

"Okay, if you're sure. I mean we could close up early since everyone that has stopped by left because my father wasn't in and didn't feel like leaving a message, they'd just stop by when he was here," she shrugged.

"I'm not opposed to that," Eli nodded. Veronica knew he was somewhere else, thinking about something else but she wasn't going to press it. She knew he would talk when he wanted too and knowing him it was probably something to do with the PCH Bike Club but she wasn't going to press it.

"Where are you two parked?" she asked curiously.

"On either side of your car, figured it wouldn't find any harm if we parked there," Eli shrugged.

"Oh okay well where do you two want to go or should we part ways?" she asked. Though today should be a good day right now she felt awkward, as if Eli didn't want Felix to find out about them or the kiss or their feelings but she couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't want that to happen.

"Nah, chica. We were just going to head to the Dog Beach, figured we'd wait and see if anything happened plus there's some flea market is going on there today," he shrugged.

"Man just ask her on a date instead of acting weird about it. Isn't that why we came here?" Felix finally asked, finding an opening to ask.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut with that man," Eli growled at him.

"A date?" she asked softly, hopeful that he would ask.

"Yeah, well Felix wasn't supposed to bring that up," he sighed but then looked at Veronica. "Veronica Mars, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course!" she all but squealed happily then moved to kiss him, earning them a celebratory whoop from Felix along with clapping.

"About damn time. Now can we go to do beach, I'm starving," Felix stated with a bright smile.

"Yes, we can. I need to go get Backup though. He likes the beach so maybe we can bring him and tire him out since a hyper over-protective pitbull isn't something I care to deal with later," she smirked.

"Why don't you follow us to my house so we can drop our bikes off then we can just take your car?" Eli asked.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled and moved to turn the lights off, feed the fish, and leave the office with the door locked.

By the time they got to Dog Beach Veronica was pretty sure that Felix was now one of Backup's best friends and that Backup was more than excited to be going to the beach. She'd brought his favorite ball so they could play fetch along with a couple treats. Parking the car she got out and moved to get Backup out of the car only to have Felix grab the leash from her along with the treats and his ball then get out with him.

"I'm going to take this guy for a walk," Felix said then headed off towards the beach.

"Well I guess if Backup ever goes missing I know where to look. Who thought that Felix was a big softy for dogs," she giggled as she walked over to meet Eli in front of her car.

"Come on lets go take a look at the flea market. Maybe I can find you a necklace or something," Eli said as he lead her towards the stalls that were set up.


	24. Chapter 24

Keeping a smile on Veronica's face was his main goal and so far he had succeeded but now it was night and he was going to get some answers. He knew better than to ask her straight up what happened so he did what he did best, get it out of people who were at that party. After the flea market he'd solidified when their date was before being dropped off with Felix at his house and making sure she got home okay.

Eli had just given the PCHers general guidelines for the night but decided to trust them to be there when he called. Felix was with him as he made his way towards where he knew the Casablanca's kid was going to be, not the older brother but the one called Beaver. He'd heard rumors that he had been there and may know something, considering that Eli didn't find him a threat he didn't feel the need to have the whole gang with him to talk to this one.

"You think he'll talk?" Felix asked once they parked outside of Java the Hut to wait for the other male to leave.

He would have have just walked in but he would rather have the room that outside offered without a huge audience that would be found inside. It didn't matter if it was a weekday or the weekend the cafe was always busy. Eli had a feeling it had more to do with the staff and karaoke night rather than the menu though neither were really his thing.

"If he knows anything and he knows what's good for him," Eli answered as she leaned against Beaver's car. It was easy to tell which one belonged to the boy since it was one of the fancier ones parked in the cafe's designated parking lot. His plan was to do what they did best, vandalism followed by threatening to turn the car into a cube if he felt any information was being withheld.

"Here he comes," Felix said though he didn't move from his position on the car.

"Do you mind?" Beaver asked as he walked up to his car, Eli in the way since he was standing in front of the driver's side door.

"I'll get out of the way if you answer my questions, I should say if you answer them truthfully. If not well, there will be consequences," he smirked as he looked at the smaller male. Eli saw a flash of fear before it disappeared and heard a laugh from Felix.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened at Shelly's end of the year party?" he asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were focused on the male as he waited for an answer.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Beaver replied, eyes darting from Eli to Felix and back again.

"That's not what I heard. Heard that the Mars girl was pretty busy at the party, you know anything about that?"

"No. I mean I heard some things and I did see her but that doesn't mean anything since she seemed fine when I saw her," Beaver told him, he just wanted them to leave him alone and he didn't quite get why the PCHers cared about what Veronica did at the party.

"Are you sure about that? From what I hear you spoke to her," Eli told him. He was referring to the rumors which suggested that the main players had been Logan, Duncan, Dick, and Beaver though he wasn't sure if he should take rumors at face value.

"I was there with Dick, he made me come because he thought it would be a good place to get some action or something," Beaver rolled his eyes. "So yeah I saw her and may have said something to her but if she's denying anything or saying something different than she doesn't remember the night that well. Can I go now?"

A smirk formed on Eli's lips as he heard the question that followed the words. Out of everyone he thought that this would be the most compassionate one and the easiest to get the truth from but it didn't seem like that would be the case. "What do you say Felix? Think he's telling the truth?"

"Nah, man. I've heard more believable lies from the sheriff, think he needs a little incentive," Felix laughed before walking over with a small pole in his hand. He walked over to the front of the car, took aim at a headlight and swung. He then walked over to the other and did the same thing before turning to Eli and waiting.

"You going to keep this up? You do and you saw what just part of what I'm willing to do to get to the truth," Eli said as he gestured to Felix. "You start telling me something that resembles the truth and I'll stop him from destroying your car," he smirked.

"Okay okay I know that the last time I saw her was in one of the guest rooms. Dick brought her in there after she was passed out. He left and I left and she was in there alone, last I saw she was asleep," he finally told him. "Nothing happened to her man."

"That it? You left her in a spare room, alone, at a party where anything could happen?" Eli said his anger boiling over. "You really expect me to think that nothing happened to her and that the rumors weren't started for a reason? I saw what your little friends did to her car, in fact I'm the one that ended up fixing it."

"That's all I know. She probably got wasted and kissed someone's boyfriend or something I wasn't really paying attention to her, she wasn't my responsibility," Beaver said, now annoyed.

"If you were the last one to see her, she was your responsibility," Eli growled as he got in the smaller boy's face. Eli didn't bother to warn him just decked him, the anger he was feeling at Beaver's words was something he couldn't internalize. He was too angry that they seemed to think that it was okay to say what they'd been saying especially if something happened to her. What she'd told him lead Eli to believe that it wasn't just kissing someone it had to be more and he would get to the bottom of it. "Felix lets get out of here."


End file.
